Sweet Caroline
by CrayCrayTay2
Summary: Caroline Hudson has everything she could ever imagine. She is a co-head cheerleader with her best friend. She has a loving boyfriend on the football team and is very popular alongside her twin brother, Finn. Then it all goes downhill when she catches the attention of her brother's best friend and when her and Finn are forced to join the Glee Club.
1. Pilot

We just finished up our routine but then at the end, one of the girls fell with one of our male cheerleaders catching her. "You think this is hard? Try being waterboarded. That's hard." Coach Sylvester said. After practice, I was over at my locker and someone came up behind me, putting their hands on my waist. I could tell that it is my boyfriend, Logan Lancaster, who is not only on the football team but on the wrestling team as well. "Hey, babe." I said with a smile as I kissed my boyfriend. "Hey Care." Logan said as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder as he walked with me to my Spanish class I have with Mr. Schuester. "We're still on for tonight?" Logan asked. "Yep, mom is working late and Finn is going to be with Quinn." I said, mentioning how my mom is working late and how my twin brother, Finn is going to be with his girlfriend, Quinn Fabray, who is also my best friend and co-head cheerleader.

You see, Quinn and I are captain of the Cheerios and you can say that I am quite popular. But I am not bitchy as what most people presumed me to be. You see, my life hasn't always been picture perfect. My dad had died when Finn and I were really young when he was in Iraq, fighting Osama bin Laden for the first time. So after that, my mom, Finn and I were really close. The time for my mom that isn't stressful for her was when we had to ordered splurge from Emerald Dreams and that's how she met Darren. Darren was cool with Finn and I hanging out with him. Then one day, Darren had left my mom for some girl he met at Pick & Save. My mom really took it hard. After that all happened, Finn and I knew that we would do whatever it takes to make our mom proud.

We made it over to Mr. Schue's class where Logan stopped me from going in. "I gotta get to class. See you later, babe." Logan said as he pecked my lips as he walked away. I walked into Mr. Schue's class and I saw that the only seat left is next to Finn's best friend, Puck. I just rolled my eyes as I took my seat next to him. You see, for almost all my life, Puck has known my family and for all my life, he has been harassing and flirting with me. And still continues today and I have a fucking boyfriend!

"Looking good, Care-Bear." Puck said with a smirk. I just rolled my eyes as he puts his hand on my thigh. "Stop it! Finn's near us and I'm dating someone else, who happens to be one of your best friends." I hissed. "Caroline." I heard and it was Mr. Schue that said that. "Is there something you want to explain to the class?" he asked. "N-No, Mr. Schue. It's all good." I said. Then, class went by quicker than usual like the rest of the day did and I am off to Cheerios practice.

We have just finished up another routine. "You're sloppy. You're sloppy babies! It's just disgraceful! And I want the agony out of your eyes!" Coach Sylvester exclaimed through her megaphone. Then, I heard one of our male cheerleaders, Lance, starting to cry. "Uh-uh! Lance, don't you start crying. You are the weak link, pal! How's it feel to be the weak link, huh?! That can't be very good!" Coach Sylvester scolded through the megaphone. "Hit the showers." Coach concluded as we all walked off the field.

I was practically one of the last ones in the locker room. I had just finished showering and getting dressed and I begin to softly sing the lyrics of 'Sweet Child O' Mine' by Guns N' Roses as I was going to my locker to get some of my text books.

 **3RD POV**

What Caroline didn't know is that someone was there to hear her sing.

 **Caroline's POV**

The next day, Finn and I were asked to go into Mr. Schue's office after his class. Finn and I were now in his office and he handed us two packages that is labeled 'The Chronic Lady'. "You two wanna tell me how long you two had a drug problem?" Mr. Schue asked us. "We don't even know who the Chronic Lady is." Finn and I said in unison. "Look, if it weren't up to me, we wouldn't have mandatory biweekly afternoon locker checks." Mr. Schue said. "We've never seen that before, Mr. Schue, I swear." I said. "It's not ours. We'll pee in a cup." Finn said. I just gave him a look.

"We'll pee." Finn added. "Look, it wouldn't make any difference. Possession is 8/10 of the law. I'm pretty sure that much pot is a felony." Mr. Schue said. I place my forehead in my hands. "You two will get kicked out of school, you'll lose both football and cheerleading scholarships." Mr. Schue said.

Wait, what?

"Wait, we have football and cheerleading scholarships?" Finn and I asked in unison. "To where?" Finn asked. "You two can land in prison." Mr. Schue added. "Oh, my God. Please don't tell our mom." Finn said. "Look, I see a lot of myself in you, Finn and you have stellar grades throughout the year and a scholarship to any college, Caroline. I know what it's like to struggle to make good life choices and I don't want to see you two throw away everything you two have to offer the world. I just expected more out of you two. So, I have two options. I'm running detention now, so you two can do six weeks after school, but that's going to remain on your permanent records." Mr. Schue started. "What's the other option?" I asked. "You two join Glee club." Mr. Schue said, getting straight to the point.

I know that joining Glee club is social suicide, but I don't know why we chose Glee club. We were now in the auditorium, singing 'You're The One That I Want' from Grease. Finn and Rachel Berry were singing lead as me, Mercedes Jones, Artie Abrams, Tina Cohen-Chang and Kurt Hummel were harmonising. I had to hold in my laughter when Finn was looking very uncomfortable while Rachel was enjoying. They were dancing in front of Mercedes and she had enough.

"Oh, hell to the no! Look, I'm not down with this background singing nonsense. I'm Beyonce. I ain't no Kelly Rowland." Mercedes said. "Okay, look, Mercedes. It's just one song." Mr. Schue said. "And it's the first time that we sound kind of good." Kurt said. "Okay, you're good, white boy. I'll give you that. But you better bring it." Mercedes says to Finn before she turns to Mr. Schue. "Let's run it again." Mercedes says. "Alright, let's do it. From the top." Mr. Schue says.

On Saturday, I had to miss Cheerios practice to go to Akron at Carmel High's show choir, Vocal Adrenaline. I was next to Mercedes and Kurt when Mercedes spoke up. "So, you're the head cheerleader?" Mercedes asked. "Co-head. It's Quinn and I that are the head cheerleaders." I said. "You're not like…" Kurt started. "The other Cheerios? Not that much." I said. "Aren't you dating Logan Lancaster?" Mercedes asked. I bit my lip as I was blushing and nodding. "Damn, girl. That boy is fine as hell." Mercedes said. Then I thought back to what happened the other day.

 ***FLASHBACK***

 _My mom was still at work and Finn had left to go over to Quinn's house an hour ago. I finished with all of my homework and then I heard a knock on my window. I look out it and it was Logan. I sighed as I went over to open up the window. "You know I sometimes hate it when you live across the street." I told Logan. "You love it." Logan said with a smirk as he entered my room. I closed my window and after I do that, Logan immediately connects his lips to mine._

 _We had continued kissing as I was on top of him and he was laying down on my bed. Logan is licking my lower lip for an entrance but I keep denying him. Then his hand travels down to butt and he squeezed it. I moaned and that's the moment where he thrusts his tongue into my mouth and dominates the kiss. All of the sudden, I hear the garage door open as he kisses down my neck. "Okay, you need to go." I said as I get off of him. "Just when we were getting to the good stuff." Logan groaned. "Sorry, but it sounds like my mom's home." I said as he got up. "See you at school?" Logan asked. "Yeah." I replied as he kissed my cheek and climbed out the window._

 ***FLASHBACK OVER***

Then, over the PA, someone says that the show is about to start. I was sitting in between Kurt and Tina then Mr. Schue got our attention. "Hey guys. This is supposed to be our "competition", but I don't think that they have the talent that we've got, so, let's be a good audience. Let's give them that McKinley High respect." Mr. Schue says to us. " _Please give a warm welcome to last year's Regionals champion, Vocal Adrenaline!"_ a man says over the P.A.

When Vocal Adrenaline was performing 'Rehab' by Amy Winehouse, all I could think about is how we're screwed because they had performed it ever so flawlessly. "We're d-d-d-doomed." Tina stuttered. Couldn't agree more.

After the performance, I heard that Puck and several members of the football team had paintball guns and they shot Finn with them. In some ways, it was uncalled for, but Finn should know that girls don't have prostates.

"You're leaving us? When?" Artie asked. "I've already given them my two weeks notice. I promise that I will find you guys a great replacement before I go." Mr. Schue said. "Is it because those Carmel kids were so good? Because we can work harder." Mercedes said. "This isn't fair, Mr. Schuester. We can't do this without you." Rachel said. "So, does that mean that we don't have to be in the club anymore?" Finn asked for both me and him. I gave out a small smile as I hit his arm for how insensitive he's being. "This isn't about you guys. Being an adult is having to make difficult choices. It's not like high school. Sometimes, you have to...give up the things you love. One day, you guys are going to grow up and understand that. I have loved being your teacher." Mr. Schue said as he walked out of the auditorium.

Finn and I were by his locker, discussing about what just happened. "So, I guess we're not doing Glee club anymore, huh?" I asked. "Guess not. It was difficult on having to hide it from the guys, one of them being your boyfriend." Finn said. "I mean, Quinn would give me hard time about that." I said. When Finn closed his locker, Rachel stood behind it. "Where the hell did this bitch came from?" I asked, startled. "I didn't see you two at Glee club today." Rachel said. "Is that still happening?" Finn asked. "I've taken over. I'm intern director, but I expect the position to become permanent" Rachel said. "Goodie." I muttered, sarcastically. That's when Quinn and Santana came up to us.

"Hi Finn, Caroline." Quinn said to us then turns to Rachel. "RuPaul." Quinn said to Rachel, snidely. Then, Quinn turns back to us. "What are you two doing talking to her?" Quinn asked. "Science project. We're partners." Rachel said, referring to herself and Finn. "Christ Crusaders at 5:00. My house." Quinn said. "Sounds great." Finn said. "We need to get over to Cheer practice, Care." Quinn said as her and Santana locked arms with me and we walked away.

After cheer practice was done, I saw Logan coming towards me. "Hey there." Logan said as he pecked me on the lips. I scrunched up my nose. "You're all sweaty." I said. "You know it makes me sexier." he said. "Does it though?" I asked, sarcastically and that makes him roll his eyes. "Come on, the guys and I have to show you and your brother something." Logan said as he grabbed my hand and walked over where Finn and Puck were standing. "As a 'Welcome Back to the Normal', we got you two a present." Puck said. That's when I heard noise.

"What is that?" I asked and we went towards one of the port-a-johns. "Is someone in there?" Finn asked. "We got that wheelchair kid. We're gonna flip it." Puck said. "Isn't it kind of dangerous?" I asked. "He's already in a wheelchair. C'mon, we save Finn the first flip." Puck said. Finn opens the port-a-john and he gets Artie out of there. "What the hell, dude? I can't believe you're helping out this loser." Puck said. "Here's something you need to know. We're all losers. Everyone in this school, hell, everyone in this town. And maybe half the kids who graduate will go to college and two will leave state to do it." I said. "I'm not afraid to be called a loser because I can accept that's who I am. But I am afraid to turn my back on something that made me happy for once in my sorry life." Finn said and I nodded in agreement. "So, what, are you quitting the football team and the Cheerios to join Homo Explosion?" Puck asked. "No. We're doing both. Because the Cheerios need me, you guys need Finn and they need us." I said as we turned to walk away.

As we are walking towards the football field, I saw Darren from Emerald Dreams and him and his girlfriend were listening to 'Don't Stop Believin' by Journey. Finn and I shared a look.

Finn and I entered in the auditorium with Artie and we saw Rachel, Tina, Kurt and Mercedes. "This is a closed rehearsal." Kurt told us. "Look, we owe you guys an apology." I started. "We never should've quit. I don't wanna be the guy driving around throwing eggs at people." Finn started. "That was you?" Rachel asked. "You and your friends threw pee balloons at me." Kurt said. "I know." Finn said to Kurt. "You nailed all my lawn furniture to my roof." Kurt said. "I wasn't there for that, but I'm really sorry." Finn apologized, awkwardly. "And I don't wanna be the girl that has been perceived as a bitch. But, the point is that isn't who we are and we're tired of it." I said. "This is what we want to be doing. With you guys. I used to think this is the lamest thing on earth and maybe it is but we're all here for the same reason. It's because we want to be good at something." Finn said.

"Artie, you play guitar, right? Maybe you can recruit the jazz band?" Finn asked. "I do have pool there." Artie said. "Mercedes, we need to have costumes and they have to look cool…" I started but Mercedes cuts me off. "Damn, don't you see what I got on?" Mercedes asked with a smile. "Rachel, you can do choreography." Finn said to her. "Tina, what are you good at?" I asked. Tina started to stutter. "We'll figure something out for you." I said. "What are you two bringing to the table, Justin Timberlake and Ariana Grande?" Mercedes asked us. "We got the music." Finn and I said in unison.

 **(Song: Don't Stop Believin)**

 _New Directions: Da, da, da, da... (Repeated until end of the song)_

 _Finn: Just a small town girl, livin' in a lonely world_

 _She took the midnight train goin' anywhere_

 _Rachel: Just a city boy, born and raised in South Detroit_

 _He took the midnight train goin' anywhere_

 _Finn: A singer in a smoky room_

 _Rachel: A smell of wine and cheap perfume_

 _Both: For a smile they can share the night_

 _It goes on and on and on and on_

 _Strangers waiting, up and down the boulevard_

 _Their shadows searching in the night_

 _Streetlight people, living just to find emotion_

 _Hiding, somewhere in the night_

 _Rachel: Workin' hard to get my fill_

 _Everybody wants a thrill_

 _Both: Payin' anything to roll the dice_

 _Just one more time_

 _Rachel: Some will win, some will lose_

 _Both: Some are born to sing the blues_

 _And oh, the movie never ends_

 _It goes on and on and on and on_

 _Strangers waiting, up and down the boulevard_

 _Their shadows searching in the night_

 _Streetlight people, livin' just to find emotion_

 _Hiding, somewhere in the night_

 _New Directions: Don't stop believin'_

 _Hold on to that feelin'_

 _Streetlight people_

 _Don't stop believin'_

 _Hold on to that feelin'_

 _Streetlight people_

 _Don't stop!_

I heard clapping and when we looked up, it was Mr. Schue. "Good guys. It's a nine. We need a ten." Mr. Schue said, walking towards us. "Rachel, you need to hit the ones in the fives. Finn, I think if we can work on it, I think we can hit a high B." Mr. Schue said. "So, does that mean you're staying?" I asked. "It will kill me to see you win Nationals without me. From the top." Mr. Schue said.

This is definitely a start to something new.


	2. Showmance

**REVIEW TIMEE!1**

 **Alex B. Goode: Thanks**

 **khazrn43: It's going to be based from the TV show, but I'll try to incorporate some original ideas**

 **MediumRainfall: Thanks and I'll try to incorporate some original ideas**

 **Ceruleanrainblues: I'll try to continue**

* * *

I got out of Finn's car and we were walking towards the school. I saw Finn help Rachel out with her bag. It is no secret whatsoever that Rachel has a crush on Finn. I feel happy for her, but his girlfriend is my best friend and I don't want one of my best friends to get hurt. From the corner of my eye, I saw Puck and his football friends throw Kurt into the dumpster. I waited for all of them to leave before I went over to the dumpster.

"Here, let me help you out." I said, helping Kurt out of the dumpster. "Thanks, Caroline." Kurt said, timidly as he walks over to school. I went over to my locker and Logan came up to me. "So what is this that I heard that you're staying in Glee club?" Logan asked. I groaned. "I really like doing Glee club. In a way, it turned out good." I said. "Okay, look, if you're happy, I'll do my best to support you. But, one compromise though, if you continue on with the club, I promise that I will hear you talk about it, but not in front of the guys." Logan said and I rolled my eyes. "Fine, but mark my words that you'll soften up to it." I said as Logan and I high fived and Logan grasped my hand and kissed the back of my hand. "See you soon, Care." Logan said as he walked away. I smiled at his retreating figure.

"Honestly, Care-Bear, you deserve so much better." I heard Puck said. I just rolled my eyes. "As in maybe you?" I asked. "Yes, actually." Puck said. "Look, I know guys like you, Puckerman. You're a player who will never change. I know how your new fuck buddy is one of my good friends and right now, I don't want to be dealing with Santana's wrath." I said. "Caroline, just trust me when I say this. Logan doesn't deserve you." Puck said as he walks off and I just have a confused look on my face.

What the holy hell was that all about?

We were rehearsing 'Le Freak' by Chic. For some reason for some pep assembly, we are doing Disco. It was going a little bad then it took to a whole new downhill when Rachel almost kicked Mercedes in the face. "Whoa! Whoa! Hell to the no. First of all, you try to bust my face again, I will cut you." Mercedes threatened Rachel. "And also, this song is terrible." Mercedes added, directing that to Mr. Schue. "Okay, no, no, it's not the song. You guys just need to get into it." Mr. Schue said. "No, it's most definitely the song." I said. "Yeah, it's really gay." Kurt agreed. "We need modern music, Mr. Schue." Artie said. "I'm sorry, guys. We don't have time to discuss this. We're doing the song this Friday at the pep assembly." Mr. Schue said. "In f-front of the whole school?" Tina asked. "Exactly!" Mr. Schue replied.

"They're going to throw fruit at us. And I just had a facial." Kurt said. "I'll press charges if that happens." Rachel adds. "Guys, I can't express to you how important this assembly is. We need recruits." Mr. Schue started. I notice Finn tapping his foot repeatedly in anxiety and I put a hand on his shoulder to calm him down. "There's seven of you. We need 12 to qualify for Regionals. We have no choice or the club is over. I know you guys don't like this song, but we took Nationals back in '93 with "Freak Out". It's a crowd-pleaser. Trust me. From the top." Mr. Schue said.

"I'm dead." Finn said. "I offered a Fall Out Boy medley or Panic! At The Disco medley, but nope. It had to be disco." I muttered as we rehearsed it again and again, each time is getting worse.

The next day, we were waiting on Mr. Schue to get here. Kurt and Mercedes were in a heated discussion. "All right, guys. How about a little Kanye?" Mr. Schue asked. "For the assembly? Please!" I said. "No, we won't be ready on time. We're still doing disco." Mr. Schue started. I sighed.

It was worth a shot.

"But we can fold this into our repertoire and it will be awesome at Regionals. Communication is the foundation of any successful music group. If we're going to succeed, we need to communicate. You guys said you wanted modern music, I listened." Mr. Schue said. "Mr. Schue, we'd really like to not do disco at that assembly." Artie said and we all nodded in agreement. "Finn, you're going to take the solo." Mr. Schue said, ignoring Artie's request. "What? No, I-I can't do the solo, Mr. Schue. I'm still learning how to walk and sing at the same time." Finn said as I rose my eyebrows.

Yeah, I know about Finn's case of the two left feet.

"No problem. I'll walk you through it." Mr. Schue said and we all oohed. "Mercedes, Caroline, you two know this?" Mr. Schue asked. "Oh, we got this." Mercedes said as we high fived.

 **(Song: Gold Digger)**

 _ **Mercedes:**_

 _She take my money when I'm in need_

 _ **Caroline:**_

 _Yeah, she's a triflin' friend indeed_

 _ **Mercedes & Caroline:**_

 _Oh, she's a gold digger way over town  
T_ _hat digs on me_

 _ **Will (New Directions):**_

 _(She gives me money) Now I ain't sayin' she a gold digger  
_ _(When I'm in need) But she ain't messin' wit' no broke, broke  
_ _(She gives me money) Now I ain't sayin' she a gold digger  
_ _(When I'm in need) But she ain't messin' wit' no broke, broke  
_ _(I gotta leave) Get down girl, go 'head get down  
_ _(I gotta leave) Get down girl, go 'head get down  
_ _(I gotta leave) Get down girl, go 'head get down  
_ _(I gotta leave) Get down girl, go 'head_

 _ **Will (Artie):**_

 _(She gives me money) Cutie the bomb, met her at a beauty salon  
_ _(When I'm in need) With a baby Louis Vuitton under her underarm  
_ _(She gives me money) She said, I can tell you rock, I can tell by your charm  
_ _(When I'm in need) Far as girls, you got a flock, I can tell by your charm  
_ _(I gotta leave) And your arm, but I'm lookin' for the one  
_ _(I gotta leave) Have you seen her?_

 _ **All:**_

 _No we ain't seen her!_

 _ **Will (New Directions):**_

 _(She gives me money) Now I ain't sayin' she a gold digger  
_ _(When I'm in need) But she ain't messin' wit' no broke, broke  
_ _(She gives me money) Now I ain't sayin' she a gold digger  
_ _(When I'm in need) But she ain't messin' wit' no broke, broke  
_ _(I gotta leave) Get down girl, go 'head get down  
_ _(I gotta leave) Get down girl, go 'head get down  
_ _(I gotta leave) Get down girl, go 'head get down  
_ _(I gotta leave) Get down girl, go 'head_

 _ **Will (Mercedes & Caroline):**_

 _(She gives me money) 18 years, 18 years  
_ _(When I'm in need) She got one of yo kids, got you for 18 years  
_ _(She gives me money) I know somebody payin' child support for one of his kids  
_ _(When I'm in need) His baby mama car and crib is bigger than his  
_ _(I gotta leave) You will see him on TV any given Sunday  
_ _(I gotta leave) Win the Superbowl and drive off in a Hyundai  
_ _(I gotta leave) She was s'pose to buy your shorty TYCO with your money  
_ _(I gotta leave) She went to the doctor got lipo with your money  
_ _(She gives me money) She walkin' 'round lookin' like Michael with your money  
_ _(When I'm in need) Should've got that insured, GEICO for your money, money  
_ _(She gives me money) If you ain't no punk  
_ _(When I'm in need) Holla, "We want prenup!"_

 _ **All:**_

 _We want prenup! Yeah!_

 _ **Will (New Directions):**_

 _(She gives me money) Now I ain't sayin' she a gold digger  
_ _(When I'm in need) But she ain't messin' wit' no broke, broke  
_ _(She gives me money) Now I ain't sayin' she a gold digger  
_ _(When I'm in need) But she ain't messin' wit' no broke, broke  
_ _(I gotta leave) Get down girl, go 'head get down  
_ _(I gotta leave) Get down girl, go 'head get down  
_ _(I gotta leave) Get down girl, go 'head get down  
_ _(I gotta leave) Get down girl, go 'head_

 _ **All:**_

 _Get, get, get, get, get down, ohhh..._

 _ **Will (New Directions):**_

 _(She gives me money) Now I ain't sayin' she a gold digger  
_ _(When I'm in need) But she ain't messin' wit' no broke, broke  
_ _(She gives me money) Now I ain't sayin' she a gold digger  
_ _(When I'm in need) But she ain't messin' wit' no broke, broke  
_ _(I gotta leave) Get down girl, go 'head get down  
_ _(I gotta leave) Get down girl, go 'head get down  
_ _(I gotta leave) Get down girl, go 'head get down  
_ _(I gotta leave) Get down girl, go 'head_

 _ **All:**_

 _She gives me money when I'm in need_

We all laughed after that performance. "All right, just like that. Ready?" Mr. Schue said and we rehearsed again.

Later on in the day, Finn texted me that him and Rachel got busted for using the copy machine that is designated for Cheerios use only to print out flyers for the pep assembly. I was now at the Celibacy club meeting. In all honesty, I joined the Celibacy Club because Quinn was begging me to join.

I know, it is uncommon to see Quinn Fabray beg for something.

And because I didn't want her to be all pissed off at me, I joined. I was sitting in between Quinn and Brittany and Quinn had slammed the gavel down. "The Celibacy Club is now in session. Thanks to a school rule that says we have to let anyone join the club, we're welcoming a new member this week. Rachel Whatshername." Quinn started. Us Cheerios were sitting on one side of the room and Rachel was sitting on the other side. "Where are the boys?" Rachel asked. "Down the hall. First half hour, we separate. Then we come together to share our faith." Quinn replied, spitefully.

* * *

 **Puck's POV:**

We were down the hall from the girls and then Jacob Ben Israel decided to flap his gums. I know for a fact that Caroline almost had to get a restraining order against him in order for him to leave her alone last year.

"I think I'm gonna kill myself. I'm serious. We're bombarded with sexual imagery every day. Beer ads, those short skirts. I'm supposed to be surrounded by temptation, not be able to do anything about it?" Jacob asked. "Are you kidding? Those skirts are crunchy toast. Santana Lopez bent over in her's the other day, and I swear, I could see her ovaries." I stated. "Yeah, you don't know how much Caroline can be a tease in that uniform." Logan said. "Easy. That's my sister you're talking about." Finn growled as he was about to lunge over at Logan, but I put my arm out to hold him back as I glared at him.

I don't get jealous of anyone, I really don't. But, when I found out that he started to date Caroline, that's the first time I felt jealousy. I was in love with her for a very long time and it pains me to see how she doesn't see that Logan is an asshole behind his Prince Charming facade.

Logan is my best friend, he really is, but he's no good for Caroline.

"So, Finn, how far does Quinn let you get anyway?" Logan asked, changing the subject. "We grind, make out." Finn simply replies. "But, how do you keep from...arriving early? Whenever I grind, Cinco de Mayo." Jacob said. "It's not a problem for me, man." Finn replied as him, Logan and I high fived and we continued to wait until we join together with the girls.

* * *

 **Caroline's POV:**

"God bless the perv who invented these." Quinn said as Santana and I were twirling in circles, making the skirt flaps of our cheer uniforms fly out and everyone watches us. The only people who are standing is us Cheerios as Rachel was sitting down at the table. "Remember the power motto, girls…" Quinn started. "It's all about the teasing and not about the pleasing." we all say in unison and then we start to dance. "Oh, back it up like a dump truck, baby!" Santana cheered as we continued to wait for the guys.

We are all joined together and Quinn had the helium tank and filled balloons. I had my balloon and I was partnered up with Logan. "Let's pair up for the Immaculate Affection. Now, remember, if the balloon pops, the noise makes the angels cry." Quinn said and I put the balloon between Logan and I. He keeps on giving me flirty looks and I look down blushing. From a corner from my eye, I saw a miserable Rachel paired up with the school creep, Jacob Ben Israel. "Take it! Ah, yeah!" I heard Puck say. I looked up and Puck was humping the balloon while Santana was trying to make him stop. I bit my lip, holding in my laughter, as I shook my head. I heard a balloon pop and it was Finn and Quinn's balloon.

"Finn!" Quinn shrieked. "It must've hit my zipper." Finn said. "You know, this is a joke." Rachel said, pulling away from Jacob. Logan takes the balloon out from between us and turns me around, so my back is pressed up against his chest and his arms wrap themselves around me. "Did you know that most studies have demonstrated that celibacy doesn't work in high schools? Our hormones are driving us too crazy to abstain. The second we start telling ourselves that there's no room for compromise, we act out. The only way to deal with teen sexuality is to be prepared. That's what contraception is for." Rachel stated. "Don't you dare mention the "C" word." Quinn hissed at Rachel. "You wanna know a dirty little secret that none of them want you to know? Girls want sex just as much as guys do." Rachel said before storming out, leaving an intrigued Finn and a pissed off Quinn. "Is that accurate?" Jacob asked. I rolled my eyes as the Celibacy Club meeting was now over.

The next day, the Glee Club is all in the gym and it is the day of the Pep Assembly. Rachel bangs on the gavel. "I officially call this meeting of Glee Club in session." Rachel said. "But Mr. Schuester isn't here." Artie said. "Mr. Schuester isn't coming. I paid a Freshman to ask him for help with irregular verbs." Rachel said. Mercedes groaned. "I'm so sick of hearing you squawk, Eva Peron." Mercedes said. "Finally. Someone says it." I said as Mercedes and I high fived. "Let her talk." Finn said, defending Rachel and encouraging her to talk. I raise my eyebrows in suspicion.

"I have another idea for the assembly." Rachel started off. "Can I, once again, stress my most strenuous objections to this attempted suicide?" Artie asked. "They're not going to kill us, because we're going to give them what they want." Rachel said. "Blood?" Kurt asked. "Better. Sex." Rachel replied with the most confident look ever.

As the girls were all changing into our costumes, I waited for Rachel to leave and when she did, I spoke up. "I know why Rachel is really doing this. It's just to drive Quinn nuts." I said. "That girl is making her crush on Finn too obvious." Mercedes said. "I-I don't blame Q-Quinn for b-b-being mad." Tina stutters and I nod in agreement as we all went up on stage for our performance.

 **(Song: Push It)**

 _ **New Directions Boys:**_

 _Ah, push it  
_ _Ah, push it_

 _ **New Directions Girls (New Directions Boys):**_

 _Get up on this!  
_ _Oooh, baby, baby  
_ _Baby, baby  
_ _Oooh, baby, baby  
_ _Baby, baby  
_ _Get up on this! (Ah, push it) (_ _ **Mercedes:**_ _Hey!)  
_ _Get up on this! (Ah, push it)  
_ _Get up on this! (_ _ **Tina:**_ _Sa-Sa-Sa-Salt and Peppa's here!)  
_ _Get up on this! (_ _ **Caroline:**_ _Sa-Sa-Sa-Sa-Salt and Peppa's here!)  
_ _Get up on this!_

 _ **Artie:**_

 _Now wait a minute, y'all  
_ _Now this dance ain't for everybody  
_ _Only the sexy people  
_ _So all you fly mothers  
_ _Get on out there and dance  
_ _Dance, I said!  
_ _Holla._

 _ **Rachel (with New Directions Girls):**_

 _Sa-Salt and Pepa's (here)  
_ _And we're in effect  
_ _Want you to (push it, babe)  
_ _Coolin' by day  
_ _Then at night (working up a sweat)  
_ _C'mon girls (let's go!)  
_ _Let's go show the guys (that we know)  
_ _How to become (number one) in a hot party show (now push it)_

 _ **New Directions (New Directions Boys):**_

 _(Ah, push it) Push it good  
_ _(Ah, push it) Push it real good  
_ _(Ah, push it) Push it good  
_ _(Ah, push it) P-Push it real good (Ah, push it)_

 _ **Artie:**_

 _Uh Uh Uh Uh Uh Uh Uh Uh_

 _ **New Directions Girls:**_

 _Get up on this! (_ _ **Mercedes:**_ _Hey!)  
_ _Get up on this!_

 _ **Finn (with New Directions Boys):**_

 _Yo, baby-pop  
_ _Yeah, you, come here (Gimme a kiss)  
_ _Better make it fast  
_ _Or else (I'm gonna get pissed)  
_ _Can't you hear the music's (pumpin' hard)  
_ _Like I (wish you would?)  
_ _Now (push it)_

 _ **New Directions (New Directions Boys):**_

 _(Ah, push it) Push it good  
_ _(Ah, push it) Push it real good  
_ _(Ah, push it) Push it good  
_ _(Ah, push it) P-Push it real good (Ah, push it)_

 _ **New Directions Girls (New Directions Boys) :**_

 _Get up on this! (Ah, push it)  
_ _Get up on this! (_ _ **Mercedes:**_ _Aww!) (Ah, push it)  
_ _(_ _ **Artie:**_ _Holla) Get up on this! (Ah, push it) (_ _ **Mercedes:**_ _Hey!)_

 _ **New Directions:**_

 _Aaaaahhhh  
_ _Push it!_

 _ **New Directions Girls:**_

 _Oooh, baby, baby  
_ _Baby, baby  
_ _Oooh, baby, baby  
_ _Baby, baby_

 _ **Mercedes with New Directions Girls:**_

 _Boy, you really got me going  
_ _You got me so  
_ _I don't know what I'm doing_

 _ **New Directions Girls:**_

 _Oooh, baby, baby  
_ _Baby, baby  
_ _Oooh, baby, baby  
_ _Baby, baby_

 _ **Caroline with New Directions Girls:**_

 _Boy, you really got me going  
_ _You got me so  
_ _I don't know what I'm doing_

 _ **New Directions (New Directions Boys):**_

 _(Ah, push it) Push it good  
_ _(Ah, push it) Push it real good  
_ _(Ah, push it) Push it good  
_ _(Ah, push it) P-Push it real good (Ah, push it)_

 _ **New Directions Girls (New Directions Boys):**_

 _Get up on this! (Ah, push it)  
_ _Get up on this! (_ _ **Mercedes:**_ _Aow!) (Ah, push it)  
_ _(_ _ **Artie:**_ _Holla) Get up on this! (Ah, push it) (_ _ **Caroline:**_ _Hey!)_

 _ **New Directions:**_

 _Aaaahhhhh!  
_ _Push it!_

We just finished our performance. It was silent but then…

"YES!" Jacob screamed as everyone cheered. And by everyone, I mean everyone except Coach Sylvester, the Cheerios, Puck and Mr. Schue.

Mr. Schue had a meeting with Principal Figgins. I was about to go into the bathroom to get changed, but Quinn caught up to me. "Hey, Coach Sylvester wants to see you." Quinn said. I sighed because I know that Coach Sylvester doesn't like Glee Club that much. I went into Coach Sylvester's office and I saw her. "You want to see me, Coach?" I asked. "Yes, have a seat, Hudson." Coach Sylvester said as I sat down in one of the chairs. "So let me get this straight. You're gonna continue to do Glee club?" she asked, saying 'Glee club' with a lot of spite. "I'm sorry, Coach. Mr. Schue asked me to join because of extra credit." I said, covering up the bogus drug scam that got Finn and I placed into Glee club. "And besides, Coach, the Cheerios need me." I added. Coach sighed. "That's true, and I am willing to admit that. Now get your hair up in that high pony and yourself into your uniform and get the hell out of my office." Coach Sylvester said and then I left.

I changed back into my Cheerios uniform and I was about to go back into Glee club. "Hey, Care, wait up!" I heard and when I turned, Santana, Brittany and Quinn came up to me. I smiled. "Hey, guys." I said. "Do you think you can let Mr. Schue let us try out for the Glee club?" Quinn asked. I gasped, happily. "You guys are joining?" I asked in happiness and they nodded. Yes!

Now, the four of us are in Coach Sylvester's office. According to Quinn, they kicked ass on their audition. "Let me get this straight, you're joining Glee club?" Coach Sylvester asked. "I'm sorry, Coach Sylvester, but something is going on between Finn and that thing. You saw how it was undressing with it's eyes. Please don't kick us off the Cheerios." Quinn pleaded. "Cease fire on the waterworks. I don't wanna hear it, I don't wanna see it. You know, Q, when I first laid eyes on you and Care, I was reminded of a young Sue Sylvester, though you two don't have my bone structure. But it wasn't until this very moment, I saw how alike we really are. You four are going to be my spies. I need eyes on the inside. We're going to bring this club down from within." Coach Sylvester said as Santana and Brittany high fived. "And I'm going to get my boyfriend back." Quinn said. "I don't care so much about that." Coach Sylvester said, making Quinn's smirk falter.

I now found out that Mr. Schue gave Quinn the solo, upsetting Rachel. Honestly, I think Rachel is acting like a spoilt brat that hogs too much of the spotlight and doesn't acknowledge the fact that some people are as talented as her. And in all honestly, she should've saw this coming.


	3. Acafellas

**REVIEW TIMEE!1**

 **Alex B. Goode: I'll think about it**

 **khazrn43: Caroline doesn't really know Rachel that well, so that's why she is kind of being a bitch to her**

 **Lizfinchel: This is not a Rachel-bashing fanfic. Later in the story, the friendship between Caroline and Rachel will soon grow**

 **MediumRainfall: Thanks. And thank you for saying that :)**

 **Katkloss: Thanks**

* * *

It has been almost a week since Quinn, Santana, and Brittany had joined Glee club and let me just say that I am loving it. We were going over the choreography and then Rachel spoke up. "Can we stop please?" Rachel asked. "You don't have to ask me every time for permission to go to the bathroom, Rachel. You can just go." Mr. Schue said. "It's not my bladder. It's the choreography." she said. I knew that Quinn and Santana went to go confront Rachel about Mr. Schue's choreography and persuaded her into hiring Dakota Stanley, who is the understudy of the candle in 'Beauty and the Beast' on broadway and is the choreographer in Vocal Adrenaline. From what I heard, he's the best choreographer in state.

"Okay. What's wrong with the choreography?" he asked her. "We can't compete with Vocal Adrenaline with these steps. You're a great vocal coach, Mr. Schue, but you're not a...trained choreographer. That's what we need to be the best. We need Dakota Stanley." she replied with hesitancy and I saw the look that Quinn was giving to Rachel. She filled him in about Dakota Stanley. "Just because he understudied doesn't mean he ever performed." Mr. Schue said. "Did you ever perform, Mr. Schuester? After high school. Did you even try?" Quinn asked.

The next day, we were all in the choir room and Rachel came back with her platter of "I'm Sorry" cookies. "He's not coming." Rachel said. "What happened?" Finn asked. Rachel told us on how she told us how she apologized and how we needed him to come back to Glee club, but Mr. Schue started an acapella group. Rachel had concluded her story with placing her plate of cookies on the piano. "Of course he doesn't want anything to do with us after you kicked him in the nads." Finn snapped. "Then why did he thank me?" Rachel asked. "The goal is to win. And now that Mr. Schuester has agreed to let us hire Dakota Stanley, we can." Santana said. "But he doesn't want us to. He just doesn't have the confidence to coach us anymore. Guys are real sensitive when it comes to this kind of stuff." Finn stated. "And that's my fault?" Rachel asked. "Do you see anyone else here with a plate of "I'm Sorry" cookies? I don't. Just you." Finn said.

Quinn then stood up. "I'm bored. All those in favor of hiring Dakota Stanley?" Quinn asked and her, Santana, Brittany, Kurt, Tina and Mercedes raised their hands. After receiving a look from Quinn, Rachel and I raised our hands. Artie was about to raise his hand, but after receiving a look from Finn, he puts his hand down. Finn looks at me in disbelief and I shook my head, telling him that I'm not agreeing to this whatsoever.

Quinn, Santana and I are back in Coach Sylvester's office. We told her about the Dakota Stanley situation. "It's a good start. You're sewing the seeds of destruction." Coach Sylvester commented. "Mr. Schue barely shows up to rehearsals." Santana stated. "Oh, no, no, no, no. "Barely" will not cut it. I will not be satisfied until Glee club is disbanded. And what about this Dakota character? Any chance he will help?" she asked us. "From what I've heard, he's pretty brutal." I said. "Caroline's right. They're soft. He'll eat them alive. I give them 15 minutes before the first one quits or tries to commit suicide." Quinn said.

"You know, ladies, I learned a lot in special forces." Coach started as she sat down. "I was on the strike team in Panama when we extracted Noriega. We took out the shepherd, then we went after the seep. You need to go after these Glee clubbers. One by one. I want my full budget restored. I need a fog machine." Coach Sylvester said and we nodded at all of that.

Later that day, Logan and I were walking down the hallway, holding hands. "So, I was wondering if we could have movie night over at my place." I suggested. Logan sighed. "Look, babe. I really want to, I do. But my brother is coming here from New Hampshire. I really want to spend time with him." Logan said. I sighed when he mentioned his older brother, Isaac. "I promise I will make it up to you. I gotta go to class." Logan said as he kissed my forehead and left. I feel like Logan has been too distant from me and I have no idea why.

We all arrive at Carmel High after school. "Damn, Kurt. This car is fly." Mercedes said as we all piled out of Kurt's car. "My dad got it for my sweet 16 after I swore to stop wearing form fitting sweaters that stop at the knee." Kurt said and I rose my eyebrows as I saw him wearing one. "What he doesn't know won't hurt him." Kurt added as he locked up his car. "Are we even sure they're rehearsing today?" Quinn asked. "Vocal Adrenaline rehearses every day 2:30 to midnight." Rachel states. I then notice Kurt and Mercedes locking arms.

It's pretty obvious that Mercedes has a crush on Kurt and it's also obvious that Kurt is gay.

Rachel, Tina and I all shared looks. "I'm so nervous that these Vocal Adrenaline kids are gonna laugh at us. They're so cool and popular, and we look like we just stepped out of the short bus. "Those sweaty Nazis have just had more time to practice. We have more heart. And you don't look touched in the head. That outfit is amazing." Kurt said. I noticed that Mercedes looked over at Quinn, Santana and Brittany and they looked back at her. "So would you ever, you know, want to hang out?" Mercedes asked. "Come over. It's Liza Minelli week on AMC." Kurt said.

"Guys! That's Andrea Cohen. She won outstanding soloist last year at Absolutely Tampastic." Rachel said, gesturing over to a girl who is puking in a trash can and her friend, who is in a neckbrace, is pulling back her hair. "You can't leave rehearsals for any reason. That includes heat exhaustion or Crohn's disease." the girl pulling back Andrea's hair said as Rachel went up to them. "Are you guys Vocal Adrenaline? We'd like to talk to Dakota Stanley for choreographing for our Glee club." Rachel said. "Don't! He's a monster!" Andrea cried out before puking into the trash can again.

We found ourselves in Carmel High's auditorium as Vocal Adrenaline was performing "Mercy". At the end of their performance, I saw Dakota Stanley with an emotionless expression. "Get off my stage!" Dakota yelled and Vocal Adrenaline went off the stage. We followed Dakota outside. "Mr. Stanley! We're the McKinley High Glee club." Rachel started. "No interviews." Dakota cuts in as he got into a car with a blonde woman. "We'd like you to c-choreograph for us." Tina said. "Look, my fee is $8,000 per number, plus a $10,000 bonus if you place in the top three. And with Dakota Stanley at the wheel, you will place at the top three. Move it." Dakota said as he drove off.

"How are we gonna get $8,000?" Rachel asked and Quinn, Santana, Brittany and I all shared looks.

The next day, I was walking down the halls and Mr. Schue caught up to me. "Caroline, you got a moment to talk?" Mr. Schue asked. I nodded as we went into the choir room, where I saw Finn and Puck. "What's going on?" I asked. "Can you go over some of your choreography for them?" Mr. Schue asked. "Sure." I said. I went over the choreography for them to do and when I finished, I saw eyes on my ass and it was Puck that was staring at it. "Eyes are up here, Puckerman." I muttered to him as I went by the piano.

They were doing fine at first, but Finn and Puck got into a little fight when Finn tripped over his feet and Puck shoved him off. "Dude, my bowels have better moves than you." Puck said. "Guys, stop. You guys got the steps down, you're just tense, that's all. You gotta relax." I said. "You guys play baseball, right? What does your coach tell you about hitting?" Mr. Schue asked. "If you charge the pitcher, bring the bat." Puck replied. ""Okay, um, but I'm sure he also tells you to relax, right? 'Cause hitting is all in the hips. You gotta loosen up. Just swing that bat." Mr. Schue said and they went over the moves a little bit.

"All right, pretend, Acafellas, Madison Square Garden. Here we are. All those beautiful ladies out there." Mr. Schue said. Puck winked at me and I rolled my eyes as a faint pink had blushed over my face and they are going over that and they are getting the hang of it. "All right. Take it from the top." I said as Mr. Schue grabs his guitar and they went over the choreography, which is going smoother than the last time.

We were having our car wash. I was in my navy blue bikini and Logan and I were busy washing a car. Logan tugged on my hand to get my attention. He pointed the hose upwards and squeezed the nozzle and water was shooting out and it looked like it had a rain effect to it. I giggled at that as we connected our lips together. It went heated for a few seconds before Coach Sylvester yelled at us through her megaphone.

"Hudson, Lancaster, stop it all with your teenage hormones and get back to washing these cars!" Coach yelled. "If that was your way of making it up to me, then consider me charmed." I said and Logan smirked at that. I heard glass shattering and I looked over and Mercedes threw a brick at Kurt's car window and looking at Kurt with a hurtful expression. "You busted my window. How could you do that? You busted my window!" Kurt exclaimed. "Well, you busted my heart." Mercedes replied. I went over to Kurt and placed a comforting hand on his shoulders. "Don't worry. She'll come to terms with it." I reassured him.

The car was was successful and we managed to get $8,000. Dakota was handing out personalized menus to everyone. Well, everyone except Quinn, Santana, Brittany, Artie, and I. "Okay, please examine your personalized menus. This is what you're going to be eating for the next six months." Dakota said. "Um, mine just says coffee." Mercedes said. "Mm-hmm." Dakota muttered, smart-assily. "What's smelt?" Rachel asked. "A pungent, low-carb, freshwater fish." Dakota answered.

"Okay, let's start with today's business. Artie, you're cut. You're not trying hard enough." Dakota said. "At what?" Artie asked. "At walking. We can't be wheeling you around during every number. It throws off the whole dynamic, and it's depressing." Dakota said. "So, you're kicking him out?" Mercedes asked. "Mm-hmm. Also you. Youse got to go, Effie." Dakota said and Mercedes has a look of disbelief.

"You can't kick people out of Glee club because you don't like the way they look." Kurt defends Mercedes. "Uh, why don't you shut your face-gash and stay away from aerosol cans because you can burst into flames at any second." Dakota said to Kurt and then he turns to Quinn, Santana, Brittany, and I. "You four - you're great. You're perfect. Seriously, don't change a thing." Dakota said to us. Then, he turns to Rachel. "Uh, you - ew, nose job." Dakota said. "Now, just hold on a second…" Finn started, coming to Rachel's defense then Dakota cuts him off.

"What was that, Frankenteen? Why don't you, uh, wipe that dopey look off your face and get some lotion for those knuckles you've been dragging on the ground." Dakota said. Quinn and Santana had to hold me back to getting over to Dakota and giving him a piece of my mind. "What's wrong with you?" Finn asked. "What's wrong with me? What's wrong with me is that you're freakishly tall. I feel like a woodland creature." Dakota snapped at Finn.

"Um, am I hurting your feelings? Did I say something wrong? Because I thought you wanted somebody who respected you enough to tell the truth. But, maybe you don't have the confidence to hear it, hmm? Maybe you need somebody who's going to lie to you and tell you things like, "You got what it takes". But you know what? As far as I can see, you don't. So why don't you just take a little second, take a breather, and ask yourself, "Do I want to be a winner or not?"." Dakota said to us. "Screw this. I quit." Finn said. "Right behind you, big brother." I said as I was following his lead. "Me t-t-too." Tina stuttered. "Let's roll, Artie." Mercedes said. Dakota was making some smart-ass comment as we were going to the door and then Rachel spoke up.

"Wait. Barbra Streisand." Rachel said and we all turned to face her. "When Barbra was a young ingenue, everyone told her in order to be a star, she'd have to get a nose job. Thankfully, she refused." Rachel said. "Where is this going, Yentl?" Dakota asked. "Where it's going is that we don't need you. Let's face it. We're never going to be as good of dancers as Vocal Adrenaline. We're going to win because we're different. And that's what makes us special." Rachel said. "They told JLO her booty was too big." Mercedes said as she went back to the group. "Curtis Mayfield was more successful after he was paralyzed." Artie said as he rolled back to the group and as Tina went back to the group as well. "Jim Abbott." Finn said as he and I went back to the group. "I have no idea who that is." Kurt said. "One-armed pitcher for the New York Yankees." I said. "He pitched a no-hitter." Finn explained.

"Okay, so, yeah. Misfits and spaz-heads and cripples can make it, too. That's great. What's your point?" Dakota asked and Rachel went up to him. "Our point is that you're fired...and I'm taller than you." Rachel said. "Barely." Dakota growled. "He kinda does sound like a woodland creature." I muttered.

I was sitting near Mr. Schue's parents and wife. The Acafellas were performing tonight and I want to support them. And it was time for their performance.

 **(Song: I Wanna Sex You Up)**

 _Sandy:_

 _Aww tick tock, you don't stop... (Stop to the—)  
_ _Aww tick tock, you don't stop... (Stop to the—)  
_ _(Ohhh...) (Aww tick tock, you don't stop...)  
_ _(Ohhh...) "I know you're not gonna sing that song!"  
_ _(Ohhh...) (Aww tick tock, you don't stop...)  
_ _(Ohhh...) "I know you're not gonna sing that song!"_

 _Will:_

 _Come inside, take off your coat, I'll make you feel at home  
_ _Now let's pour a glass of wine, 'cause now we're all alone  
_ _I've been waiting all night, so just let me hold you close to me  
_ _'Cause I've been dyin' for you, girl, to make love to me_

 _Puck:_

 _(Ohhh...) Girl, you know it feels real good  
_ _(Ohhh...) We can do it 'til we both wake up_

 _Finn:_

 _(Ohhh...) Girl, you know I'm hooked on you_

 _Will:_

 _(Ohhh...) And this is what I'll do..._

 _Sandy:_

 _"I know you're not gonna sing that song!"_

 _Acafellas:_

 _(Ohhh...) (Aww tick tock, you don't stop...)  
_ _I wanna sex you up!  
_ _(Ohhh...) (Aww tick tock, you don't stop...)  
_ _All night, I want to rub you down  
_ _(Ohhh...) (Aww tick tock, you don't stop...)  
_ _I wanna sex you up!  
_ _(Ohhh...) (Aww tick tock, you don't stop...)_

 _Puck:_

 _Let me take off all your clothes  
_ _Disconnect the phone so nobody knows, yeah  
_ _Let me light a candle so that we can make it better  
_ _Makin' love until we drown, yeah  
_ _(Ohhh...) Girl, you know it feels real good  
_ _(Ohhh...) We can do it 'til we both wake up_

 _Finn:_

 _(Ohhh...) Girl, you know I'm hooked on you_

 _Will:_

 _(Ohhh...) And this is what I'll do..._

 _Sandy:_

 _"I know you're not gonna sing that song!"  
_ _(Ohhh...) (Aww tick tock, you don't stop...)_

 _Acafellas:_

 _I wanna sex you up!_

During the performance, I noticed Puck looking at me non-stop and I bit my lip to control my giggles. When he was singing and dancing, it was really impressive. When we were leaving, Finn and Puck told me how Josh Groban went backstage and congratulated them and told Sandy Ryerson to stop stalking him. So, Puck and I were walking outside now. "Okay, Puckerman. Color me impressed." I said. "You know you loved it, Hudson." Puck said and I rolled my eyes with a little chuckle. "So, how about that date?" Puck asked with a smirk and my smirk dropped. "Aren't you dating Santana?" I asked. "Actually, we broke up." he said. "Yeah, but knowing you, you would still have sex with her. And you shouldn't ask a girl out who has a boyfriend." I said as I went over to Finn's car and we went home.

The next day, Santana, Quinn, and I are in Coach Sylvester's office. She has a pissed off expression on her face after hearing that Dakota Stanley was fired. "Let me get this straight. The Glee club got rid of Dakota Stanley; Mr. Schuester is back; and they're busy at work on a new number, more confident than ever." Coach Sylvester said. "This is what we call a total disaster, ladies. I'm going to ask you to smell your armpits." Coach said. We all hesitantly do that. "That's the smell of failure. And it's stinking up my office." Coach said.

"I'm revoking your tanning privileges for the rest of the semester." Coach added and Santana starts crying. "Oh, no!" Santana sobbed out as she left. Quinn and I were about to leave but then we stop. "Coach, we want to thank you." I started. "For what?" Coach asked. "For teaching us a valuable life lesson. When you really believe in yourself, you don't have to bring other people down." Quinn said as we left.

I was now in Glee club and we were going over the choreography that Mr. Schue had laid out for us. "What do you guys think?" Mr. Schue asked as we finished up the choreography. "Mr. Schuester?" Rachel asked. "Yes, Rachel?" Mr. Schue replied. "It was really good." Rachel said as we all laughed and applauded him.

I'm actually glad that Mr. Schue is our Glee club coach and not anyone else.


	4. Preggers

**REVIEW TIMEE!1**

 **Alex B. Goode: Thanks :)**

 **X Blue Eyed Demon X: Thanks :)**

* * *

I have no idea why I'm doing this.

I was over at Kurt's house with Kurt and Brittany because Kurt wanted us to reenact Beyonce's 'Single Ladies' video with him.

It was going fine and then Kurt's dad came in and turned the music off.

"Dad, you're home early." Kurt said, sheepishly. "Deadliest Catch is on." he simply replied as he stepped towards Kurt. "What are you wearing?" his dad asked. "It's a unitard." Kurt replied and his dad gave him a look. "Guys wear them to, uh, work out nowadays. Do sports. They wick sweat from the body." he said. I have a deep feeling in my gut that Kurt didn't tell his dad about him being gay.

"It's for football." I said, lying. "Yeah, all the guys wear them for football. Very jock chic." Kurt said. "Yeah, totally. Kurt's on the football team now." Brittany said and Kurt and I gave her a look. "He's the kicker. He's the smallest guy on the field, right?" Brittany asked. "Yeah, Brit and Care were just helping me with conditioning work." Kurt said. "Really? You know, I played in JC, before I busted my knee, popping wheelies on my dirt bike." his dad said. "Cool. I guess we'll have something to talk about, then." Kurt said. "So one of you two his girlfriend?" his dad asked.

Kurt wrapped an arm around my waist. "But I'm not ready to be exclusive yet." Kurt said and I just nod in agreement and he just gives us a suspicious look. "All right, just keep the music down. I can't hear myself think up there." Kurt's dad said as he went upstairs but stopped. "Hey, Kurt. Be sure to get me a ticket for your first game." his dad said to which, he just hesitantly nods.

Later on that day, we had a Glee club meeting. We were being handed out sheet music and I was sitting over by Tina and Artie. "Excuse me, this isn't the right key." Rachel said. "No, that's actually the right key." Mr. Schue said. "This is the Alto part." Rachel said. "Yep. Tina's doing the solo." Mr. Schue said. "Yay!" I gasped as I hugged Tina. Tina's gothic style had always intrigued me.

"I-I'm sorry. There must be some sort of mix-up. I thought I made it very clear that everything from West Side Story belongs to me. Maria is my part. Natalie Wood was a Jew, you know. I've always had a deep, personal connection to this role since the age of one." Rachel said. "Natalie Wood wasn't really a Jew." I muttered and Rachel casted a short glare at me.

"Well, I'm trying to shake things up a bit, get us out of our boxes." Mr. Schue explained. "You're trying to punish me." Rachel said. "I think you're being irrational." Mr. Schue retorts. "I think you're being unfair." Rachel snapped. "I think you're being unfair to Tina, who might've been happy about getting her first solo." Mr. Schue said and I put a comforting hand on Tina's shoulder and she smiled back at me, shyly. "Tina knows how much I respect her, and I think she would agree with me that she's not ready for such an iconic role as Maria." Rachel said. "Wait. I'm a Jet?" Mercedes asked and that has caused Rachel to storm out. "The more she storms out of rehearsal, the less impact it has." Artie said. "Congratulations, Tina. This is going well." Mr. Schue said as Mercedes gave Tina a thumbs up and Tina smiles shyly back at her.

I was in the bathroom, reapplying my lip gloss and then I heard crying. I saw someone kneeling in the stall and when I opened the door, it was Quinn. "Quinn, are you okay?" I asked, placing a comforting hand on her back. "No!" Quinn cried out as she hugged me, tightly. "Doll, what's wrong?" I asked. "If I tell you this, can you promise not to tell anyone?" Quinn asked. "Yeah. What is it?" I asked. Quinn hesitated before she confessed. "I'm pregnant." Quinn said and that had shocked me.

Never, in my life, would Quinn Fabray, co-Cheerios captain and head of the Celibacy club, would confess that she is pregnant.

"Are you serious? Is Finn the father?" I was asking. She nods and she cries into my shoulder. "You'll get through this. I know you're strong." I said as she continues to cry on my shoulder.

Throughout the rest of the day, my mind is blank. I could hear Logan talking as we walk down the hall, but I just tuned him out. "Okay, what happened?" Logan asked. "N-Nothing. Wh-Why would you ask?" I lied, stuttering. "You're lying. Whenever you lie, you stutter as much as your friend, Tina." Logan said. "I don't wanna talk about it." I said. "Care, come on. I'm your boyfriend. You can tell me." Logan said. I sighed out. "Look, if I tell you this, promise me you won't tell anyone. Only Finn and I know about Quinn's problem." I said. "Quinn's problem?" Logan asked. "She's pregnant. And from what Finn told me, she's keeping the baby." I said before I walked away.

* * *

 **3RD POV:**

What Caroline didn't know is the horrified expression that had ghosted over Logan's face.

* * *

 **Quinn's POV:**

The next day, I was walking down the halls, trying to get to my next class without endangering the growing baby that is growing in my stomach. I feel so bad for lying to both Finn and Caroline.

Oh, speak of the devil, the actual father of my unborn baby shall appear.

"'Sup, MILF?" Logan asked. "Leave me alone." I snapped. It really pains me to see Caroline not see the asshole that Logan is. "Who's the daddy?" Logan asked, coming up to me and I stayed silent. I have no desire to talk to him after he got me drunk off of wine coolers and pressured me into having sex with him. "I think it's just kind of weird that it's Finn since you told me you were a virgin when we did it. And I know for a fact that you didn't do it with him." Logan said. "How could you be so sure?" I asked. "Finn's my boy. He would've told me." he said. "You make a habit sleeping with your boy's girlfriends, especially those who are your girlfriend's best friends?" I hissed before I walked away. "Well, call a Vatican! We got ourselves another immaculate conception." Logan snapped and I dragged him over by me by his backpack strap.

"I can take care of it, you know. You, too. There is no way am I going to be a deadbeat father." Logan whispered. "Weren't you fired for peeing in the fast-food fryolator?" I asked. "I've got the pool cleaning business with Puck." he said in defense. "We live in Ohio." I countered and Logan went silent. "I had sex with you because you got me drunk on wine coolers and I felt fat that day, but it was a mistake. You're a Lima loser and you're always going to be a Lima loser." I hissed before storming off.

* * *

 **3RD POV:**

What both Logan or Quinn didn't know is that someone had overheard their discussion.

It wasn't Finn, but it was Logan's other best friend, Noah Puckerman.

* * *

 **Caroline's POV:**

Tonight is the night of the big Football game.

"W-M-H-S!" the Cheerios and I had cheered out. We all stood up for the National Anthem and once it was over, we cheered. After the team huddles, the two teams went out on the field. At the beginning of the game, Finn immediately got tackled down by the other team. And as the game went on, Finn kept on getting tackled and from the looks of it, I could tell that Coach Tanaka was getting irritated and now it is 0-6.

With 10 seconds left on the last quarter, Finn pointed over to some of the AV guys and "Single Ladies" started to play and the Football team is doing the Single Ladies dance. And after that, they did the play and when Finn threw the ball (and didn't get tackled), Puck caught it and we scored. Like everyone else, we cheered, excitedly and I giggled when Puck did a little endzone dance. It was now 6-6 and it was now up to Kurt to kick the winning Field Goal.

Kurt went out into the field and "Single Ladies" played again and after Kurt did a little dance, he kicked the ball and we won. We all cheered as the Football team lifted Kurt up onto their shoulders.

I smiled as Logan made his way over by me and he kissed me, fiercely and because I was tiny next to him, he easily lifted me up onto his shoulder and I was giggling.

* * *

 **Puck's POV:**

I looked over at Finn and Quinn and they were kissing each other, with tongue. Then, I looked over at Logan and Caroline, and Logan had Caroline on his shoulder. I glared at both figures of Logan and Quinn and walked off of the field.

* * *

 **Caroline's POV:**

The next day, I was walking to the Choir room and once I made it, Kurt went up to me. "I told my dad." he said. I just hugged him. I'm glad he got the courage to tell his dad that he's gay.

Moments later, Mr. Schue came back in with Puck, Logan, Matt Rutherford, and Mike Chang. "Hey, guys, let's give a big Glee welcome to our four new members, fresh off their big win on Friday night, Noah Puckerman, Matt Rutherford, Mike Chang, and Logan Lancaster. Regionals, here we come." Mr. Schue started. I squealed as I made my way over to Logan and pecked his lips. "I knew you would come around." I said as I was still encased in Logan's arms. I noticed that Puck was glaring at Logan.

What's his problem? I thought him and Logan were tight.

"Let's start today with "Tonight" from West Side Story." Mr. Schue continued as I saw Rachel brighten up from the corner of my eye. "Tina. Show us what you got." Mr. Schue said as I saw the look on Rachel's face falter, drastically and as Tina made her way to the center of the room. But, before Tina could perform, Rachel storms out of the choir room.


	5. The Rhodes Not Taken

**REVIEW TIMEE!1**

 **Alex B. Goode: Thanks :)**

 **Applejax XD: I don't know, but after knowing Caroline in the last several chapters, it might not be a good reaction**

 **X Blue Eyed Demon X: Thanks :)**

* * *

It was another day without Rachel as she had quit Glee club, so she could be the star in the musical 'Cabaret'. At first, Mr. Schue offered up the part Rachel had for 'Don't Stop Believin' to me, but because singing a love song with my brother would be awkward, I kindly declined and Mr. Schue offered the part up to Quinn. We were going over 'Don't Stop Believin', but that fell short when Quinn raced out of the Choir room with one hand over her mouth.

"Quinn, you okay?" Mr. Schue asked as Quinn already left the room. "I think she had a bad breakfast burrito." Finn said. "Can we please talk about the giant elephant in the room?" Kurt asked. "Your sexuality?" Santana asked, snarkily. Kurt ignores Santana's comment. "Rachel. We can't do it without her." Kurt said.

I'll admit it, I have to agree with Kurt. Even though Rachel annoys me to the core, whenever her and Finn sing, it feels as if they were made for each other, which feels weird, considering the fact that Quinn is having a baby with my brother.

"That's not true. We may have to layer Santana or Mercedes over Quinn's solo, but….we'll be fine." Mr. Schue said. "Maybe for Invitationals, but not for Sectionals, and certainly not for Regionals." Artie stated. "The Wheelchair Kid's right. That Rachel chick wants me to light myself on fire, but she can sing." Puck admitted. "Rachel left, guys. She's gone. If we want to make this thing work, we can't look back. Alright, take five minutes." Mr. Schue said. I left the Choir room to go find Quinn.

I entered the bathroom to see if she is in there. "Quinn, you okay?" I asked and on cue, she exits the bathroom stall, looking nauseous. "I'm fine. It's just the morning sickness." Quinn said. I nodded in understanding. "Let's just get you back to the Choir room." I said as we walked back into the Choir room. I made my way over to Logan. "She okay?" Logan asked. "She'll be fine." I replied.

The next day in Glee club, we sat down as Mr. Schue came in with a blonde woman. "Guys, I'd like to introduce you to someone very special. This is April Rhodes. She's our newest member." Mr. Schue said. "Wait, so old people can join Glee club now?" Finn asked. "Old, huh? You guys look like the world's worst Benetton ad." April said. "Mr. Schuester, this seems like a terrible idea." Artie said. "April is a great singer. And she never graduated." Mr. Schue stated out. "We appreciate what you're trying to do, but she's no Rachel." Mercedes said.

"Who's Rachel?" April asked. "Sh-She's kind of our star." Tina said. "Your star, eh? Well, where is she?" April asked. "She left to be the lead in "Cabaret"." I replied. April chuckled as she took off her jacket. "Hey, Tinkles, give me "Maybe This Time" in B flat. And don't let me catch you snoozing." April said.

 **(Song: Maybe This Time)**

 _Maybe this time,  
_ _I'll be lucky  
_ _Maybe this time  
_ _He'll stay  
_ _Maybe this time  
_ _For the first time  
_ _Love won't hurry away_

 _He will hold me fast  
_ _I'll be home at last  
_ _Not a loser anymore  
_ _Like the last time  
_ _And the time before_

 _[Rachel]_

 _Everybody loves a winner_

 _[April]_

 _So nobody loved me  
_ _Lady peaceful, Lady happy  
_ _That's what I want to be  
_ _All of the odds are  
_ _They're in my favor_

 _[Rachel]_

 _Something's bound to begin_

 _[April]_

 _It's gotta happen_

 _[Rachel]_

 _Happen sometime_

 _[April]_

 _Maybe this time I'll win_

 _[Rachel]_

 _Cuz  
_ _Everybody they love a winner_

 _[April]_

 _So nobody loved me_

 _[Rachel]_

 _Lady peaceful, Lady happy  
_ _That's what I want to be_

 _[April]_

 _All of the odds are  
_ _They're in my favor_

 _[Rachel]_

 _Something's bound to begin_

 _[April]_

 _It's gotta happen_

 _[Rachel]_

 _Happen sometime_

 _[Rachel and April, starting at different times]_

 _Maybe this time I'll win_

 _[April]_

 _Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!_

I'll admit, April is a good singer, but it's not the right fit. "Stick that in your pipe and smoke it." April said when she had noticed that we were all silent. Then, the bell rang.

"So, if I were to say "I'm going to Mexico for the day," would I use "por" or "para"?" Mr. Schue asked. April raised her hand and Mr. Schue called her out. "Para." April said. "Por." Mr. Schue corrected. "Oh, I guess I better pour myself another Crantini." April said as everyone laughed. Even I chuckled a bit. "I'm just kidding. It's just hot chocolate." April said. Then, the bell rang. "All right, remember, guys, oral reports Wednesday." Mr. Schue said as we exit out of his class.

The next day, April had called Kurt and I down in the choir room. She poured us some alcoholic beverage. "This smells like my Aunt Mildred." Kurt said. "Last time I drank, it was hell." I stated. "Just drink it." April told us as Kurt and I drank it. "It's sweet for some odd reason." I said. "Yeah, with a little bit of an afterburny taste." Kurt said. "Oh, good Chablis should always have a little bite. Now, a few swigs of that everyday before school, and you two will have all the courage to be yourselves." April stated. "Really?" Kurt asked. "Oh, yeah." April replied. "That's fantastic." Kurt said as we continue to take swigs of the alcoholic beverage. "So is my primo collection of vintage muscle magazines. Want them?" April asked, showing Kurt the magazines.

He said yes.

We walked out of the Choir room with Kurt carrying his magazines that April gave to him and we both have the alcohol in tin bottles and we walked up to Mr. Schue. "Mr. Schue, we changed our mind. April should stay." I said. "I worship her." Kurt said as we walked away.

* * *

 **3rd POV:**

The next week, Caroline looked like crap. She was in her normal Cheerios uniform, but her hair wasn't in her normal high pony and instead is in a frizzy state, and her eyes had bags under them. After she finished puking her guts out in one of the toilets, she stumbled her way out of the bathroom. As she made her way through the hallway, Puck saw her.

"Caroline." he called out. Caroline slowly turned around and Puck instantly knew that she was drunk. "Are you drunk?" Puck asked. Caroline starts to giggle like Harley Quinn. "What if I am, Puddin'?" she asked in between giggles. "Let's get you to the nurse." Puck said as he lifted Caroline over his shoulder. "I'm flying!" Caroline exclaimed, giggling, as he carried Caroline all the way to the nurse's office.

Once Caroline was at the nurse's office, recovering, Emma walked in with Kurt and she also saw Caroline in her drunken state. At that point, she realized that she needs to tell Will about her theory about April giving alcohol to Kurt and Caroline.

* * *

 **Caroline's POV:**

Kurt and I eventually recovered from the alcohol that we had a week ago and now, we are all in the Choir room, excluding Mr. Schue, Finn, April, and Quinn. "Maybe Quinn is lactose intolerant." Kurt theorized. "That doesn't explain all the crying." Artie said. "Maybe she just doesn't like the group." Tina guessed.

"Are you all that stupid?" I heard Puck ask out. "Seriously? I bet you thought that Bert and Ernie were just roommates. Maybe Quinn's got one in the oven." Puck said. I growled and Logan had to hold me back.

How the fuck did he know?

"Who's the baby's daddy?" Mercedes asked. "Who do you think? Finn?" Puck said. I could speak up, Rachel came into the Choir room. "Yes, you've heard right- I am returning to Glee club." Rachel started as Puck left the Choir room. "In lieu of flowers, please send all donations to a socially, conscious charity of your choice." Rachel said. "This is a hot damn mess." Mercedes whispered to Kurt and I.

"Uh, I'm sorry; I thought I'd be welcomed back with a tad more enthusiasm." Rachel said. "Sorry. Glee club had been rocked with it's first scandal." Kurt said. "Quinn's knocked up." Mercedes puts in. "And the baby daddy? Finn." Kurt finished. Rachel has a hurt look on her face before storming off, quitting again.

Later that night, it was the Invitationals. Everyone was wearing a western-esque costume, but I was wearing a black dress because I have a solo in Invitationals. After my solo, we have an intermission and then we do the group number. We were doing a vocal warm-up and Mr. Schue came in. "The house is packed- you guys are going to kick butt tonight. Your first performance in front of a real audience. I can't wait. You guys are going to love it. Where-Where's April?" Mr. Schue asked.

Speaking of who.

"Yee-haw! Right on cue, as usual." April said in a drunken state. Then, she made her way over to Puck and then she got him to make out with her. I clenched my jaw as she did that and I was thankful that Mr. Schue pulled her away from Puck.

Why did I feel jealous that April was making out with Puck? I am perfectly fine with Logan.

"There's my boy." April said. "Are you drunk?" Mr. Schue asked and April's eyes widened at that. "You promised me you sober up for this." Mr. Schue said. "When? Last night? Well, I was drunk. You can't hold me to that." April said and then Miss Pillsbury came in. "Hit it, Knuckles." April told Brad, the piano guy, as she started to warm up, dramatically.

The Invitationals started when they sang Carrie Underwood's "Last Name" and they were good. They got backstage when the curtains went down. Logan came over by me. "Good luck up there." he said as he kissed me on the cheek. I gave him a small smile, but that doesn't ease up my nervousness. Puck came over to me. "You can do this. I heard you practicing and I believe in you." Puck said. "Thanks, Puck." I said as I hugged him. I went onstage and the curtains went up.

 **(Song: The Sound of Silence *DISTURBED COVER* by Simon and Garfunkel)**

 _Hello, darkness, my old friend  
_ _I've come to talk with you again  
_ _Because a vision softly creeping  
_ _Left its seeds while I was sleeping_

 _And the vision that was planted in my brain  
_ _Still remains  
_ _Within the sound of silence_

 _In restless dreams I walked alone  
_ _Narrow streets of cobblestone  
_ _'Neath the halo of a street lamp  
_ _I turned my collar to the cold and damp_

 _When my eyes were stabbed by the flash of a neon light  
_ _That split the night  
_ _And touched the sound of silence_

 _And in the naked light I saw  
_ _Ten thousand people, maybe more  
_ _People talking without speaking  
_ _People hearing without listening  
_

 _People writing songs that voices never share  
_ _And no one dare  
_ _Disturb the sound of silence_

 _"Fools," said I, "You do not know:  
_ _Silence, like a cancer, grows.  
_ _Hear my words that I might teach you.  
_ _Take my arms that I might reach you."_

 _But my words like silent raindrops fell  
_ _And echoed in the wells of silence_

 _And the people bowed and prayed  
_ _To the neon God they made  
_ _And the sign flashed out its warning  
_ _And the words that it was forming  
_

 _And the sign said,  
_ _"The words of the prophets are written on the subway walls  
_ _And tenement halls."  
_ _And whispered in the sound of silence_

After my performance, everyone stood up and cheered. When I performed up there, I felt like I could be myself and with the reaction of the standing ovation, I smiled, brightly.

I got back to the Choir room and Logan immediately ran up to me. I giggled as he picked up and spun me around. Once Logan placed me on the ground and I got over the case of the dizzy spell, everyone else had congratulated me with receiving hugs from Finn, Quinn, and Puck. We were all changing into our costumes for the last performance and Mr. Schue walks in, but I noticed that April was nowhere to be found.

"They loved us! We're a hit!" Artie exclaimed as he high-fived Mr. Schue. "Wh-Wh-Where's April?" Tina asked. "You are right, Mr. Schue. She would massacre Mariah in a diva-off." Kurt said. "April is amazing. But she is not in Glee club anymore. It….I, uh, I screwed up bringing her here. It was about me and Glee club is about you guys. You don't need her to be great." Mr. Schue said. "But we need her for the second act." I said. "I'll just have to go out there and tell them to cut the show short." Mr. Schue said. I sighed out in sadness as did everyone else.

"Hey, guys. You were great. Don't worry. There will be other performances." Mr. Schue said, but I noticed that Rachel was standing there the entire time and she walked in. "Excuse me." Rachel spoke up. "I think I might have a solution. In show business, when a star can't perform, her understudy steps in. I'd be happy to go in for April, if you let me." Rachel said. "Since when are you willing to be an understudy?" Mercedes asked. "Since I quit the play." Rachel replied. "Really? Why?" Kurt asked. "I realized that being a star wasn't as special as being your friend. If I'd let you down when you needed me the most, I'd never forgive myself. I know all the words to the song." Rachel said. "You don't know the choreography." Quinn inputs in. "Then we're going to give her a lot of help out there." Finn said. "Go get in your costume." Mr. Schue said as Rachel has a huge smile plastered on her face.

 **(Song: Somebody To Love)**

 _ **Finn:**_ _Can... (Anybody find me somebody to love?)_

 _ **Rachel:**_ _Ohhh... Each morning I get up, I die a little  
_ _Can barely stand on my feet (Take a look at yourself in the mirror)_

 _ **Finn:**_ _Take a look in the mirror and cry (And cry, yeah yeah)  
_ _Lord, what you're doing to me!_

 _ **Rachel:**_ _I've spent all my years believing you (Oooh, believing you)  
_ _But I just can't get no relief (But I just can't get no relief)_

 _ **Finn:**_ _Lord, somebody, oooh somebody (Lord, somebody, somebody)  
_ _(Can anybody find me...) Can anybody find me somebody to love?_

 _ **Artie:**_ _I work hard everyday of my life (He works hard)_

 _ **Artie & Mercedes:**_ _I work 'til I ache in my bones!_

 _ **Artie:**_ _At the end (At the end of the day)  
_ _I take home my hard-earned pay all on my own (Goes home, goes home on his own)_

 _ **Rachel:**_ _I get down on my knees and I start to pray (Down, knees, praise the Lord!)  
_ _'Til the tears run down from my eyes (Oooh...)_

 _ **Finn & Rachel:**_ _Lord, somebody, ohhh somebody (Lord, somebody, somebody)_

 _ **Rachel:**_ _(Can anybody find me...) Can anybody find me somebody to love?_

 _ **Artie:**_ _(He works hard, everyday) Oh, everyday...  
_ _I try, and I try, and I try (I try, and I try, and I try)_

 _ **Rachel:**_ _But everybody wants to put me down  
_ _They say I'm goin' crazy_

 _ **Artie:**_ _(Ahhh...) They say I got a lot of water in my brain  
_ _I got no common sense, I got nobody left to believe (He's got nobody left to believe)  
_ _No... (Yeah yeah yeah yeah)_

 _ **Finn & Rachel:**_ _Oh somebody, oh somebody (Oooh, Lord, somebody, somebody)  
_ _Can anybody find me..._

 _ **Rachel:**_ _Somebody to love? (Can...anybody...find me...someone to love?)_

 _ **Finn:**_ _Got no feel, I got no rhythm  
_ _I just keep losing my beat (You just keep losing it)_

 _ **Rachel:**_ _I'm ok, I'm alright (Yeah, he's alright, he's alright, yeah yeah)  
_ _I ain't gonna face no defeat_

 _ **Finn & Rachel:**_ _I just gotta get out of this prison cell  
_ _Someday I'm gonna be free, Lord! (Someday I'm gonna be free, Lord!)  
_ _(Find me somebody to love, find me somebody to love)  
_ _(Find me somebody to love)_

 _ **Finn:**_ _Ohhh...  
_ _(Find me somebody to love, find me somebody to love)_

 _ **Mercedes:**_ _Hee, oooh...  
_ _(Find me somebody to love, find me somebody to love)_

 _ **Artie:**_ _Somebody...  
_ _(Find me somebody to love, love, love)_

 _ **Finn:**_ _Ohhh...  
_ _(Find me somebody to love, find me somebody to love)_

 _ **Rachel:**_ _Ohhh...  
_ _(Somebody, somebody, somebody, somebody, somebody, somebody)_

 _ **Artie:**_ _Oh, find me, find me...  
_ _(Somebody find me somebody to love)  
_ _(Can anybody find me...)_

 _ **Mercedes:**_ _Somebody to love?  
_ _(Find me somebody to love)_

 _ **Mercedes:**_ _Ohhh...  
_ _(Find me somebody to love)_

 _ **Rachel:**_ _Somebody find me_

 _ **Finn:**_ _Find me_

 _ **Rachel:**_ _Somebody find me  
_ _(Find me somebody to love)_

 _ **Rachel:**_ _Somebody to love  
_ _(Find me somebody to love)_

 _ **Artie:**_ _Somebody, somebody, somebody_

 _ **Rachel:**_ _Somebody to love  
_ _(Find me somebody to love)_

 _ **Finn:**_ _Love, oooh...  
_ _(Find me somebody to love)_

 _ **Rachel:**_ _Somebody to love_

 _ **Finn:**_ _Somebody to love  
_ _(Find me somebody to love)_

 _ **Rachel:**_ _Find me somebody too...love..._


	6. Vitamin D

**REVIEW TIMEE!1**

 **Alex B. Goode: Thanks**

 **Applejax XD: Indeed it has**

 **X Blue Eyed Demon X: Thanks**

* * *

I was going over a dance routine with Logan and then Mr. Schue came in. "Great news, guys. Just got the competition bracket for Sectionals, and we are in really good shape. There's only two other teams. We beat them, we make it to Regionals." Mr. Schue said. "Who are the other teams?" Rachel asked. "Drumroll please, Finn." Mr. Schue said as Finn does a drumroll on the drums. "School For The Deaf in Dayton and some place called Jane Addams Academy." Mr. Schue replied. "Jane Addams? That's a halfway house for girls getting out of Juvie." Mercedes said. "Th-Th-This is great." Tina said. "People who can't hear us sing and criminals who don't care? It's going to be a cakewalk." Artie said.

A week later, everyone is not caring about what our competition is. Even though we got it easy, we still need to work hard. We have been working on a routine but then Mr. Schue stopped us. "Come on, guys. You're sleepwalking on me here. We got Sectionals in two…." Mr. Schue started but was cut off by Mercedes. "Please, Sectionals is going to be a breeze." Mercedes said. "Maybe so, but if we coast through Sectionals, we're gonna get killed at Regionals. We have to be on our game." Mr. Schue said and then Kurt starts laughing. "Sorry. Funny YouTube. It's a grape stomping one." Kurt said and then the bell rang.

The next day, we were all in the Choir room. "Competition. Every one of these people or elements was a champion in their own right. But they used competing with each other to make themselves even better." Mr. Schue said. "I don't understand how lightning is in competition with an above-ground swimming pool." Kurt said. "Just go with it. You guys have become complacent. You were great at the Invitational, but you gotta up your game if you want to get through Sectionals. Okay, split up. Guys on the left side, girls on the right side." Mr. Schue said and we all went to our respective sides, but Kurt was about to join the girls. "Kurt." Mr. Schue said as he gestured him over to the boys and he reluctantly walks towards them.

"Here's the deal. Two teams- boys versus girls. One week from today, you will each perform a mash-up of your choice." Mr. Schue said. "What's a mash-up?" Puck asked. "A mash-up is when you take two songs and mash them together to make an even richer explosion of musical expression. Boys will perform on Tuesday, girls the next day. I want you guys to go all out, okay, costumes, choreography. Whoever wins the competition gets to choose the number that we do for Sectionals." Mr. Schue explained. "Wait, who's going to be the judge?" Rachel asked. "Yeah, Mr. Schue, your gender makes you biased." I said. "Ahhh….there is going to be a celebrity judge." Mr. Schue replied. "Wh-Who?" Tina asked. "Oh, you're going to have to show up to find out." Mr. Schue replied.

"We got this in the bag." Mercedes said. "Totally. I'm going to start storyboarding our choreography tonight." Rachel said as we all left the Choir room. We are now at Cheerios practice and we are in our finishing pose. From the corner of my eye, I saw Quinn quivering. We all got down from our positions from the pyramid and I made it over to Quinn. "You okay, Q?" I asked. "Yeah, I'm alright, C." Quinn reassured me and then we passed Coach Sylvester. "Feeling alright, Quinn?" Coach asked. "I'm just feeling really tired from Glee club." Quinn reassured Coach as we continued to walk off.

Later that afternoon, we were all in the dance studio that the school has and as we were stretching, Rachel came in. "Okay, girls, we need to get started." Rachel said. "We're getting warmed up." Santana said as she went back to her eyebrows. "Where's Quinn?" Rachel asked. "Probably down at the mall looking for elastic waist pants." Brittany said. The girls giggle and the only ones who weren't giggling were Rachel and I. "Mr. Schuester's right, you guys. We can't get complacent." Rachel said and I pointed at Rachel, agreeing with her.

"Chill out. Caroline and I already picked out the songs." Mercedes said. "Yeah, we're gonna do a mash-up of "Halo" and "Walking On Sunshine"." I said. "That was my idea." Rachel said. "Whatever." Mercedes said. "Come on, we can do this in our sleep. You think those seven dudes are gonna give us any competition? I say we just wing it." Mercedes adds in. "We can't just wing it." Rachel said. "All those in favor of those winging it?" Mercedes asked and Santana and Brittany raised their hands. "All those opposed?" Mercedes asked and Rachel raised her hand. "Looks like the ayes have it." Mercedes said and Rachel puts her hand down. Rachel looks at Tina, who just shrugs, and then looks at me and I gave her a silent look that tells her that I agree with her and with that, Rachel walks out of the studio.

It was now the day of the guys' performance and my eyes had widened in shock during their performance.

 **(Song: It's My Life/Confessions Part 2)**

 _[FINN:]_

 _This ain't a song for the broken hearted  
_ _No silent prayer for the faith departed  
_ _And I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd  
_ _You're gonna hear my voice when I shout it out aloud_

 _[GUYS:]_

 _It's my life!_

 _[LOGAN:]_

 _It's now or never  
_ _I ain't gonna live forever  
_ _I just wanna live while I'm alive_

 _[GUYS:]_

 _It's my life!  
_ _These are my confessions_

 _[ARTIE:]_

 _Just when I thought I said all I could say  
_ _My chick on the side said she got one on the way_

 _[GUYS:]_

 _These are my confessions_

 _[ARTIE:]_

 _If I'm gonna tell it then I gotta tell it all  
_ _Damn near cried when I got that phone call  
_ _I'm so thrown and I don't know what to do  
_ _But to give you part two of mine_

 _[GUYS:]_

 _You better stand tall  
_ _When they're calling you out  
_ _Don't bend, don't break  
_ _Baby, don't back down  
_ _These are my confessions_

 _[FINN:]_

 _It's now or never  
_ _I ain't gonna live forever_

 _[GUYS:]_

 _These are my confessions_

 _[LOGAN:]_

 _I just wanna live while I'm alive_

 _[GUYS:]_

 _It's my life_

 _[ARTIE:]_

 _Just when I thought I said all I can say  
_ _My chick on the side said she got one on the way_

 _[GUYS:]_

 _These are my confessions_

 _[FINN:]_

 _I just wanna live while I'm alive!_

 _[GUYS:]_

 _It's my life!_

I mean...how? Finn has been drowsy throughout the past couple of weeks and from what I've heard from Logan, he's also been falling asleep during their rehearsals and when Finn was playing Call of Duty, he only got it to level two, but he didn't care.

The girls applauded while Rachel and I looked at each other and we hesitantly clapped. "Awesome, guys! Geez, I didn't know you had it in you. It's like somebody slipped something in your juice boxes." Mr. Schue said and then he turns to us. "You girls better bring it tomorrow. Otherwise, we got our opening number for Sectionals!" Mr. Schue said as the guys cheered, more hyper than usual.

After the guys' performance, we were all in the Choir Room. "I told you guys." Rachel said. "We know. You've been berating us for the better part of an hour." Santana said. "Were they really that good?" Quinn asked. "They were, Quinn. Look, I was fine with arranging, choreographing, and directing this number free of charge. But we underestimated the boys. Their number will go to Sectionals and once again, I will be humiliated." Rachel said. "How were we supposed to know that they'd rock the house? They'be never been good?" Mercedes said. "How did they d-d-do it?" Tina asked. "The real question is, "what were they on"?" I heard and we all looked up and Kurt was standing in the doorway.

"Though I've been grouped with the boys, my allegiance still remains with you ladies. They declined my offer to do their hair in cornrows and all my artistic decisions have been derided as too costly because they involve several varieties of exotic bird feathers." Kurt said. We all give him a look, making him continue. "We all took something." Kurt said and all of our eyes widened. Rachel and I shared the exact same look.

This was why Finn was so energetic and hyper.

When we saw Finn, we walked up to him. "Cheater." Rachel said. "I don't know what you're talking about." Finn said. "You took performance enhancers before your mash-up. Kurt told us." I said. Finn just sighed as he walked away from us, but we're not backing down. "It's deplorable, contemptible, and it's just plain wrong. It's also cheating." Rachel said. "As matter of fact, I'm gonna start calling you F-Rod." I input in. "Hey, hey, back off. I'm nothing like A-Rod, okay? I'd never take steroids. They make your junk fall off" Finn started. "Ew." I muttered as I turned to Rachel. "See you later." I said as I walked away.

We were all in the Nurse's office and Mrs. Schuester was giving us some Vitamin D. We were all holding cups of water and she was giving us doses. "Everybody gets a dose. Oh, except for Quinn, you get Folic Acid." Mrs. Schuester said. "Are you sure we should be doing this?" I asked. "Oh, it's over-the-counter. It's safe. You can trust me. I'm a nurse. It's good for you." Mrs. Schuester said as we all took the vitamin.

After that, I felt this newfound energy coursing through my veins and I felt like I could stay awake for days. "Thank you so much. It's really a pleasure. While the boys chose a selection of songs that cast an eye inward on the irresponsible life choices and sexual hunger of today's modern teens, we have chosen a selection of songs that speaks to the nation as a whole during these troubling times filled with economic uncertainty and unbridled social woe because if there's two things America needs right now, that is sunshine and optimism. Also angels." Rachel said. Miss Pillsbury just starts the timer as we did our performance.

 **(Song: Halo/Walking On Sunshine)**

 _[RACHEL:]_

 _Remember those walls I built  
_ _Well, baby they're tumbling down  
_ _They didn't even put up a fight  
_ _They didn't even make a sound_

 _It's like I've been awakened  
_ _Every rule I had you breakin'  
_ _It's the risk that I'm takin'  
_ _I ain't never gonna shut you out_

 _Everywhere I'm looking now  
_ _I'm surrounded by your embrace  
_ _Baby I can feel your halo_

 _[GIRLS:]_

 _And don't it feel good!  
_ _I can feel your halo halo halo  
_ _I can see your halo halo halo  
_ _I can feel your halo halo halo (I'm walking on sunshine, wooah)  
_ _I can see your halo halo halo (I'm walking on sunshine, wooah)_

 _And don't it feel good!_

 _I used to think maybe you loved me now baby I'm sure  
_ _And I just cant wait till the day when you knock on my door_

 _[RACHEL:]_

 _Oh now now!_

 _[GIRLS:]_

 _I'm walking on sunshine, wooah!  
_ _I'm walking on sunshine, wooah!  
_ _I'm walking on sunshine, wooah ohoh!  
_ _And don't it feel good!_

 _I can feel your halo halo halo  
_ _I can see your halo halo halo  
_ _I can feel your halo halo halo  
_ _I can see your halo halo halo  
_ _I can feel your halo halo halo  
_ _I can see your halo halo halo_

 _[RACHEL:]_

 _I can see your halo_

 _HALO!_

We all got a standing ovation. "Ladies, I-I don't even know what to say. You did such a good job." Mr. Schue said as we got high fives. "I don't know what you guys did, but whatever it was, keep doing it." Mr. Schue said as he turns to Miss Pillsbury. "Our celebrity judge has her work cut out here for her." Mr. Schue said and in reply, she shrugs. The bell rings and we all ran out of the Choir Room.

Moments after I walked out of the Choir Room, Puck caught up to me. "Hey, nice mash-up. You guys were really energetic." he said. "It's a little thing called "Don't get mad, get even"." I replied. "How did you guys find out about it?" he asked. "About what?" I asked, playing cluelessness. "The Vitamin D." he whispered. "We have a little insider for us ladies." I said. "Kurt." Puck growled. "Yeah. But it doesn't matter. Cheating is still cheating.' I said. "I hardly even remember performing." Puck said. "But if this was Sectionals, we would get disqualified." I said.

"Hey, babe. You ready to go?" I hear Logan ask. "Yeah." I said to him before turning to Puck. "I'll see you later, okay?" I said as I walked off with Logan.

The next day, we were all in the Choir Room and Mr. Schue found out about his wife giving us Vitamin D and she was fired. "We are really sorry, Mr. Schue." Finn said. "We didn't mean to get you into trouble." Rachel said. "I'm really disappointed in you guys. Glee is supposed to be what is inside your heart, not what's coursing through your veins." Mr. Schue said, looking at us with a very disappointed expression. "We know. And I think I speak for everyone when I say that we'd be happy to move forward and put this episode behind us." Rachel said. "Well, it's not that simple. Because of this debacle, it's been decided that I'm no longer fit to run Glee Club myself. We've been assigned a Co-Director." Mr. Schue said. "Who?" I asked. Then, Coach Sylvester came in.

"Hey kids. I got to tell you, I'm just thrilled to be coming on board to co-captain your little, uh, showbiz cruise. Ah, I can't wait to start singing and dancing. And maybe putting on the Ritz a little bit." Coach said and everyone has shocked, yet horrifying expressions.

And I was a part of that everyone.


	7. Throwdown

**REVIEW TMEE!1**

 **Alex B. Goode: Thanks**

 **Applejax XD: Indeed she has**

 **X Blue Eyed Demon X: Thanks**

* * *

It has been a week since Coach Sylvester had joined to co-direct the Glee Club with Mr. Schue. We were now going over plans for Sectionals. "As we head to Sectionals, I want to get some feedback. Like, what kind of stuff would you guys want to be doing? Is there anything or any music you want to be doing?" Mr. Schue asked. "Can we try something a little more black?" Mercedes asked. "I agree. We do an awful lot of showtunes." Kurt says in agreement. "It's Glee Club, not Crunk Club." Rachel said. "Don't make me take you to the carpet." Mercedes growled. "I think that we shouldn't be afraid to go edgy. Also, I think we should be doing some medleys, like for Fall-Out Boy, Panic! At The Disco, Twenty One Pilots…" I idealized. "Only your mind would go there." Logan whispered in my ear. "As a fan of all three of those bands, how dare you. Rude." I said.

"Fantastic. Thank you, Mercedes, Kurt, Caroline. Dually noted. Anything else?" Mr. Schue asked. "I can pop and lock." Mike said. "Not really what we're going for, Mike. But, noted." Mr. Schue said, turning his idea down. I place a comforting hand on Mike's shoulder. He told me about his dancing and he is amazing at it. The bell rang, signalling that we should get to class.

During the lunch break, Finn and Quinn had spent that time at the doctor's for Quinn's ultrasound. Later on that day, Rachel had caught up to me. "I need your help. I need to borrow your underwear." she said and I gave her a credulous look. "Look, I know Finn lied to you, but are you really that heartbroken to not date guys anymore?" I asked. "What? No! It's for Jacob Ben Israel." Rachel hissed. "Believe me, you don't know what that little shithead had done to me. I almost had to give him a restraining order to make him stop stalking me." I said. "He knows about Quinn being pregnant." Rachel whispered to me and I looked at her with wide eyes. "How the little punk found out?" I asked. "I don't know, but please help me out." Rachel said. "Follow me." I said, walking into the girls bathroom with Rachel following me in pursuit. "You are so lucky that I carry another set just in case for a slushie attack." I said, handing her my underwear. "And before you go, tell him to stay away from me." I said. "Dually noted." Rachel said as she stuffed my underwear in her backpack and left the bathroom.

After school was Glee Club and Coach Sylvester has a coin in hand. "Ladies choice, heads." she says as she flips the coin. "Heads." Mr. Schue said. "Awesome. The following students have been selected for a special elite Glee Club called 'Sue's Kids'." Coach Sylvester says. "Hold on, we agreed not to split up the group." Mr. Schue said. "Aw, come on, Will. Give me a chance to do things Sue Sylvester's way. Maybe with my proven leadership abilities, I can help this pathetic group of mouthbreathers place at Sectionals." Coach Sylvester says. "We can't even compete at Sectionals if we divide up the club, Sue. It's against the rules." Mr. Schue said. "Really? Then you need to crack open a book, William. Here, I have." Coach Sylvester says, throwing Mr. Schue the book. "Page 24, Prevision 14, Second Addendum. 12 members must perform for each team, however, not all members can perform every song." Coach Sylvester stated and Mr. Schue looked defeated.

"Fine. Go ahead. Take all the football players and your Cheerios." Mr. Schue said. "Alright, everybody, listen up. When you hear your name called, cross over to my side on this black, shiny thing." Coach Sylvester said. "It's called a piano." Mr. Schue corrected, but she didn't listen to him. "Santana, Wheels, Gay Kid….Come on, move it. Asian, Other Asian, Care-Bear, Jacked-Up, Aretha, and Shaft." Coach Sylvester called up. Basically, she called up Santana, Artie, Kurt, Tina, Mike, me, Logan, Mercedes, and Matt and didn't pick Finn, Quinn, Rachel, Brittany, and Puck. "See, Will. I don't want to participate that ignores the needs of minority students." Coach Sylvester said. "You have got to be kidding me." Mr. Schue hissed. "I wouldn't kid about this, Will. And maybe that's your problem. Bigotry is no laughing matter." Coach Sylvester says. "And that's how Sue C's it." Santana adds in, doing the Sue's Corner hand gesture and Coach Sylvester looks over at her. "Outstanding." she says.

The next day, Coach Sylvester's group was asked to meet up in the choir room. "I'm k-k-kind of nervous." Tina said. "I debated on not showing up." Artie said. "I think it's going to be great." Mercedes says. "Yeah, Caroline and I caught Sue's Corner last night and she practically praised minorities." Logan said. Then, Coach Sylvester came in.

"Hey, kids. I brought some of my brass buddies with me and I thought they would help us out a little bit. So, I selected a song that speaks to the frustration you felt under the failed leadership of Will Schuester." Coach Sylvester says, handing us all sheet music, which was to Hate On Me. Mercedes instantly has a bright smile on. "Hate On Me, an R&B song!" she exclaimed, happily. "You like that? Changster, I want to see some of that pop and lock thing you're famous for." Coach said and Mike got instantly happy. "And you, Mercedes, I wanna see some Mariah hands." Coach Sylvester added. "I th-think we got this, Miss Sylvester." Tina said. "Alright, we'll see. Hit it!" she exclaimed.

 **(Song: Hate On Me)**

 _If I could give you the world_  
 _On a silver platter_  
 _Would it even matter?_  
 _You'd still be mad at me_

 _If I can find in all this_  
 _A dozen roses_  
 _That I would give to you_  
 _You'd still be miserable_

 _'Cause in reality_  
 _I'm gon' be who I be_  
 _And I don't feel no faults_  
 _For all the lies that you bought_  
 _You can try as you may_  
 _Bring me down when I say_  
 _That it ain't up to you_  
 _Go on do what you do_

 _[Chorus:]_

 _Hate on me hater_  
 _Now or later_  
 _Cause I'm gonna do me_  
 _You'll be mad baby_  
 _(Go head and hate)_  
 _Go head and hate on me hater_  
 _I'm not afraid of_  
 _What I got I paid for_  
 _You can hate on me_

 _Ooh if I gave you peaches_  
 _Out of my own garden_  
 _And I made you a peach pie_  
 _Would you slap me high?_  
 _Wonder if I gave you diamonds_  
 _Out of my own room_  
 _Would you feel the love in that_

 _Or ask why not the moon_  
 _If I gave you sanity_  
 _For the whole of humanity_  
 _And had all the solutions_  
 _For the pain and pollution_

 _No matter where I live_  
 _Despite the things I give_  
 _You'll always be this way_

 _So go ahead and..._

 _[Chorus x2]_

 _You cannot_  
 _Hate on me_  
 _Cause my mind is free_  
 _Feel my destiny_  
 _So Shall it Be_

 _[Repeat x2]_

 _[Chorus]_

After our performance, we all cheered.

The next morning, Quinn, Santana, Brittany, and I were at Cheerios practice. It was only us four because Mr. Schue flunked the rest of the other ones. We were warming up until I heard Coach Sylvester. "Q! C! Here, now!" Coach Sylvester yelled over. Quinn and I looked over and we jogged over to her. "Where are my Cheerios?" she asked. "Coach Sylvester, they're not academically eligible." I informed her. "Mr. Schuester flunked them." Quinn adds in as Coach has a look of horror.

Later on, we were all in the choir room while Puck was playing the guitar and Finn was playing the song and we were all singing Nelly's Ride With Me. It was so fun and I wished that we didn't all have to be separated. "I miss us all being together." Rachel said. "I hope we don't get in trouble for converting jam sessions. "If Sue catches us mingling, we're cooked. She told me that if I was even caught talking to one of Mr. Schue's kids, she would shave my head. And I just can't rock that look. Even Justin Timberlake is growing his fro back." Kurt said. "We gotta go, you guys. Miss Sylvester is expecting us in the dance studio in 10 minutes." Mercedes said. We were all saying our goodbyes and we were about to leave then Mr. Schue came in. "Hey! What are you guys doing here?" he asked. "Just s-s-stopping by to say hello." Tina said as we left.

Later on that day, Puck and Brittany joined Sue's Kids and that only left Quinn, Finn, and Rachel with Mr. Schue. Speaking of whom, they're on the stage as we were watching them in the auditorium. "We would just like to say that even though we find ourselves on opposite sides, we hope you'd enjoy our number and we are looking forward to seeing yours." Rachel said. "Get on with it! Enough with the jibber-jabber. Sing something!" Coach Sylvester exclaimed. "Sue, you can't talk to kids that way." Mr. Schue intervened.

When the performance started, they didn't even get to the first verse as Coach Sylvester got up. "Okay, that's it. Everybody up. They had the chance. We're leaving." Coach said. "I'm sorry. Is there a fire?" Finn asked. "No. And that's the point. There is no fire. You know, it's sad enough that my Sue's Kids are living in squalor and probably on food stamps…" Coach started. "My dad's a dentist." Mercedes muttered. "But to drag them in here and bore them to death, I won't stand for it. Come on, kids. Out. We're going for Coneys, my treat." she said. "Alright, that's it!" Mr. Schue growled.

They started to fight again and then Finn cuts in. "Enough! I'm sorry, Mr. Schue, Ms Sylvester. But if we want to see mom and dad fight, those of us who still have two parents should stay home on payday." Finn said and I nodded in agreement. "I agree. Glee Club is supposed to be fun, and furthermore, I don't like this 'minority' business. I may be a strong, proud black woman, but I am more than that. I'm out!" Mercedes said. "Count me in." I said. "M-Me too." Tina said. "Fellow Glee Clubbers, it would be an honor to show you how a real storm out is done. I'd like you to follow my lead." Rachel said as we all left the auditorium.

The next day, Mr. Schue called all of us in the choir room. "...because you're all minorities. You're in the Glee club. There might be only 14 of you, and all you have is each other. So, it doesn't matter that Rachel is Jewish. Or that Finn is…." Mr. Schue starts off. "Can't tell between my rights or my lefts." Finn mutters. "Sure. Or that Santana is Latina. Or that Quinn is…" Mr. Schue starts. "Pregnant." Coach Sylvester says and Quinn now has a horrified expression etched on.

"I'm sorry, Q, it'll be all over the Blogosphere by this afternoon. Now, everybody knows, including me." Coach says as she left. I put a comforting hand on Quinn's shoulder as she was trying to fight back her tears, but she couldn't.

Later that day, we performed "Keep Holding On" for Quinn.

 **(Song: Keep Holding On)**

 _Ha ha ha ha ha  
_ _Ha ha ha ha ha  
_ _Ha ha ha ha ha  
_ _Ha ha ha ha ha_

 _[Rachel:]_

 _You're not alone together we stand ill be by your side you know ill take your hand_

 _[Finn:]_

 _When it gets cold and it feels like the end theres no place to go you know I wont give in_

 _[Rachel and Finn:] no I wont give in_

 _[Everyone:]_

 _Keep holding on, cause you know we'll make it through we'll make it through just stay strong._

 _[Rachel and Finn:] cause you know im here for you, theres nothing you can say_

 _(nothing you can say)_

 _[Rachel and Finn:] nothing you can do_

 _(nothing you can do)_

 _[Rachel and Finn:] theres no other way when it comes to the truth so_

 _[Everyone:] holding on_

 _[Rachel and Finn:] cause you know we'll make it through we'll make it through_

 _[Finn:] so far away I wish you were here before its too late this could all disappear._

 _[Rachel and Finn:] before the doors close and it comes to end with you by my side I will fight and defend, ill fight and defend ya yaaaa_

 _[Everyone:] keep holding on cause you know we'll make it through we'll make it through just stay strong cause im here for you im here for you_

 _[Rachel and Finn:] theres nothing you can say_

 _(nothing you can say)_

 _[Rachel and Finn:] nothing you can do_

 _(nothing you can do)_

 _[Rachel and Finn:] theres no other way_

 _[Everyone:] when it comes to the truth so keep holding on_

 _[Rachel and Finn:] cause you know we'll make it through we'll make it through. hear me when I say when I say I'll believe. nothings gonna change nothings gonna change destiny. whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly._

 _[Everyone:] ya ya ya ya la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la KEEP HOLDING ON cause you know we'll make it through we'll make it through just stay strong cause you know im here for you im here for you._

 _[Rachel and Finn:] theres nothing you can say_

 _(nothing you can say)_

 _[Rachel and Finn:] nothing you can do_

 _(nothing you can do)_

 _[Rachel and Finn:] theres no other way_

 _[Everyone:] when it comes to the truth so keep holding on_

 _[Rachel and Finn:] cause you know we'll make it through we'll make it through_

 _Ha ha ha ha ha  
_ _Ha ha ha ha ha  
_ _Ha ha ha ha ha_

 _[Rachel and Finn:] keep holding on_

 _Ha ha ha ha ha  
_ _Ha ha ha ha ha  
_ _Ha ha ha ha ha_

 _[Rachel and Finn:] keep holding on. theres nothing you can say_

 _(nothing you can say)_

 _[Rachel and Finn:] nothing you can do_

 _(nothing you can do)_

 _[Rachel and Finn:] theres no other way_

 _[Everyone:] when it comes to the truth so keep, keep holding on_

 _[Rachel and Finn:] cause you know we'll make it through we'll make it through_


	8. Mash-Up

**REVIEW TIMEE!1**

 **NutterButter123: I will**

 **Alex B. Goode: Thanks**

 **Applejax XD: They did**

 **X Blue Eyed Demon X: Thanks**

* * *

Logan and I were at my locker where from the corner of my eye, Karofsky had slushied Finn. I was about to show Karofsky what a pissed off Cheerio, like myself right now, can do, but he was lucky that Logan was holding me back, but Karofsky was soon unfortunate when Finn came up to him and shoved him to the wall. "I've wanted to do that since 5th grade when you made fun of me for getting pubes. Now that you joined Lullaby Lees with your sister and her boyfriend and you insperminated the Queen of the Chastity Ball and dropped below the Hockey dudes on the food chain, it's open season." Karofsky said. "Screw you, Karofsky. You and you neanderthal puckheads are nothing." Quinn hissed. "You're going to pay for this." Finn growled. "No, I'm not. You guys don't have the juice anymore. Welcome to the new world order." Karofsky said as we all glared at his retreating figure.

"Look, I know that you are pissed off…" Logan started. "You know that I had every right to be pissed off at that bastard." I said as we entered the choir room and we saw Quinn trying to clean off the slushy off of Finn while going on about their popularity. "The slushy war has commenced." I heard Kurt say. "And if Finn and Quinn got nailed, none of us are safe." Mercedes said as Mr. Schue walked into the Choir Room.

"Okay, guys. We're a little behind for Sectionals, thanks to our Sue Sylvester detour. But, you guys seemed to enjoy doing mash-ups, right? And I want to keep you guys fired up. Plus, there is an important lesson to be learned in mash-ups. Sometimes, things are so different, they feel like they don't go together, but the big difference between them is what makes them great, like chocolate and bacon." Mr. Schue explained. "Or Glee Club and football." Finn muttered. "Exactly." Mr. Schue adds in. "But you've proven that it is a great combination. So, here is my personal favorite song and your homework for the week is to find an unexpected mash-up to it." Mr. Schue said as he hands out the sheet music. I looked at it and it was 'Bust A Move'.

"Bust A Move?" Kurt asked. "Yeah, this song is old school." Mercedes said. "Artie, take us through the bass. Finn, take it away." Mr. Schue said. "Sorry, Mr. Schue, I got corn syrup in my eye." Finn says. "Okay, Puck?" Mr. Schue asked. "I don't really groove with young MC." Puck replied. "Logan?" Mr. Schue asked. "Sorry. I had always preferred stuff like Queen and Rolling Stones over MC Hammer." Logan said. "I am shocked at the leading men ambition in this room right now." Rachel said. "It's okay, Rachel. I guess I'm going to show these guys how it's done." Mr. Schue said as he unbuttoned his shirt to reveal a normal t-shirt.

 **(Song: Bust A Move)**

 _Bust it_

 _This here's a tale for all the fellas  
_ _Tryin' to do what those ladies tell us  
_ _Get shot down 'cause you're over zealous  
_ _Play hard to get, females get jealous_

 _Okay smartie, go to a party  
_ _Girls are scantily clad and showin' body  
_ _A chick walks by, you wish you could sex her  
_ _But you're standin' on the wall like you was Poindexter_

 _Next day's function, high class luncheon  
_ _Food is served, and you're stone cold munchin'  
_ _Music comes on, people start to dance  
_ _But then you ate so much, you nearly split your pants_

 _A girl starts walkin', guys start gawkin'  
_ _Sits down next to you and starts talkin'  
_ _Said she wanna dance 'cause she likes the groove  
_ _So come on, fatso, and just bust a move_

 _Uh, hey, ya, uh, uh, hey, ya  
_ _Just bust a move  
_ _Uh, hey, uh, ya, uh, hey, ya, uh, uh_

 _You're on a mission and you're wishin'  
_ _Someone could cure your lonely condition  
_ _Lookin' for love in all the wrong places_

 _No fine girls, just ugly faces  
_ _From frustration, first inclination  
_ _Is to become a monk and leave the situation  
_

 _But every dark tunnel has a light of hope  
_ _So don't hang yourself with a celibate rope  
_ _Your movie's showin', so you're goin'  
_ _Could care less about the five you're blowin'_

 _Theater gets dark just to start the show  
_ _And then you spot a fine woman sittin' in your row  
_ _She's dressed in yellow, she says "Hello  
_ _Come sit next to me, you fine fellow"  
_ _You run over there without a second to lose  
_ _And what comes next, hey bust a move_

 _If you want it, you got it  
_ _If you want it, baby, you got it  
_ _Just bust a move  
_ _If you want it, you got it  
_ _If you want it, baby, you got it_

 _In the city, ladies look pretty  
_ _Guys tell jokes so they can seem witty  
_ _Tell a funny joke just to get some play  
_ _Then you try to make a move and she says, "no way"_

 _Girls are fakin', goodness sakin'  
_ _They want a man who brings home the bacon  
_ _Got no money, and you got no car  
_ _Then you got no woman, and there you are_

 _Some girls are sadistic, materialistic  
_ _Looking for a man makes them opportunistic  
_ _They're lyin' on the beach perpetratin' a tan  
_ _So that a brother with the money can be their man_

 _So on the beach you're strollin', real high rollin'  
_ _Everything you have is yours and not stolen  
_ _A girl runs up with somethin' to prove  
_ _So don't just stand there, bust a move_

 _If you want it, you got it  
_ _If you want it, baby, you got it  
_ _Just bust a move  
_ _If you want it, you got it  
_ _If you want it, baby, you got it_

 _Break it down for me, fellas_

 _Huh, hey, ya, uh, huh, ooh, hey, ya  
_ _Uh, uh, hey, ya, ee, uh, uh, uh, ya_

 _Your best friend Harry has a brother Larry  
_ _In five days from now he's gonna marry  
_ _He's hopin' you can make it there if you can  
_ _'Cause in the ceremony you'll be the best man_

 _You say "neato," check your libido  
_ _And roll to the church in your new tuxedo  
_ _The bride walks down just to start the wedding  
_ _And there's one more girl you won't be getting_

 _So you start thinkin', then you start blinkin'  
_ _A bride maid looks and thinks that you're winkin'  
_ _She thinks you're kinda cute so she winks back  
_ _And then you're feelin' really fine 'cause the girl is stacked_

 _Reception's jumpin, bass is pumpin'  
_ _Look at the girl, and your heart starts thumpin'  
_ _Says she wants to dance to a different groove  
_ _Now you know what to do, G, bust a move_

 _You want it, you got it  
_ _If you want it, baby, you got it  
_ _Just bust a move  
_ _If you want it, you got it  
_ _If you want it, baby, you got it_

 _Move it, boy_

 _Uh, uh, uh, hey, uh, uh, ya, uh  
_ _Huh, hey, huh, hey, uh, uh, hey, ya, ya_

After Logan was done with his football practice, we found ourselves in the living room, having a little Disney movie marathon. Right now, we were watching 'Aladdin' and then it got an idea in my head. "That's it." I said. "What's in that little mind of yours?" Logan asked as he paused within playing with my hair. I turned around so that my back wasn't on his chest anymore and I wrapped my arms around his neck and he puts one hand on my waist and one hand on my back so that I could partially lay on him. "I have an idea for that mash-up assignment that's going on in Glee club and it's kind of a duet and after watching all these Disney movies, it's also a Disney song, Breaking Free from High School Musical." I explained to him and he had an amused expression etched onto his face. "Honestly, I think it's a good idea." Logan says as we continued to watch Aladdin.

Mr. Schue walked in as we were all in the choir room. "So, any ideas for the mash-up?" Mr. Schue said. "Uh, Mr. Schue, we had one in mind." Logan said as he grabbed my hand and we went up to the center of the choir room. "Sure, take it away, guys." Mr. Schue said.

 **(Song: Breaking Free by Zac Efron and Vanessa Hudgens)**

 _Logan: We`re soaring, flying  
_ _There`s not a star in heaven  
_ _That we can`t reach_

 _Caroline: If we`re trying  
_ _So we`re breaking free_

 _Logan: You know the world can see us  
_ _In a way that`s different from who we are_

 _Caroline: Creating space between us  
_ _Till we`re separate hearts_

 _BOTH: But your faith it gives me strength  
_ _Strength to believe  
_

 _Logan: We`re breaking free_

 _Caroline: We`re soaring_

 _Logan: Flying_

 _BOTH: There`s not a star in heaven  
_ _That we can`t reach_

 _Logan: If we`re trying_

 _BOTH: Yeah, we`re breaking free_

 _Logan: Yeah, we`re breaking free  
_ _Can you feel it building  
_ _Like a wave the ocean just can`t control_

 _Caroline: Connected by a feeling  
_ _Oh, in our very souls_

 _Logan: In our very souls_

 _BOTH: Rising till it lifts us up  
_ _So everyone can see_

 _Logan: We`re breaking free_

 _ALL: Soaring, flying  
_ _There`s not a star in heaven  
_ _That we can`t reach  
_ _If we`re trying  
_ _Yeah we`re breaking free_

 _Logan/Care: Oh, we?re breaking free_

 _ALL (adding in one by one): Running, Climbing  
_ _To get to that place  
_ _To be all that we can be  
_ _Now`s the time  
_ _So we`re breaking free_

 _Logan: More than hope  
_ _More than faith_

 _Caroline: This is truth  
_ _This is fate_

 _Logan/Care: And together We see it coming_

 _GUYS: More than you, more than me_

 _GIRLS: Not a want, but a need_

 _ALL: All of us breaking free_

 _(dialogue)_

 _ALL: Soaring, Flying  
_ _There`s not a star in heaven  
_ _That we can`t reach  
_ _If we`re trying  
_ _Yeah we`re breaking free  
_ _Breaking free, breaking free  
_ _Running, Climbing  
_ _To get to that place  
_ _To be all that we can be  
_ _Now`s the time  
_ _So we`re breaking free  
_ _Now is the time to free us  
_ _To touch the sky, to reach for the highest star!  
_ _You know the world can see us  
_ _In a way that`s different than who we are_

At the end of our song, everyone had applauded. "That was fantastic, Logan, Caroline." Mr. Schue said as we took our seats. "Anybody else?" Mr. Schue asked but nobody replied. "Come on, guys. It's like you're daring me to dance." Mr. Schue said. "I've been working on something." Puck said. "Oh yeah?" Mr. Schue asked. "I'm just gonna let the title of the song speak for itself." he said. "Uh, fantastic. Let's hear it." Mr. Schue said, as Puck strummed the guitar to the tune of my all-time favorite song.

 **(Song: Sweet Caroline)**

 _Where it began, I can't begin to knowing  
_ _But then I know it's growing strong  
_ _Was in the spring,  
_ _And spring became the summer  
_ _Who'd believe you'd come along_

 _Hands, touching hands, reaching out  
_ _Touching me, touching you  
_ _Oh, sweet Caroline  
_ _Good times never seem so good  
_ _I've been inclined to believe it never would_

 _Oh, sweet Caroline  
_ _Good times never seem so good  
_ _I've been inclined to believe it never would oooh oh no no.._

After the song, we all applauded, but the only ones who weren't applauding were Finn, Logan, and Santana. The bell rang and we all piled out of the Choir Room and Logan wasted no time catching up to me. "What the hell was that whole deal with Puck?" he asked. "We've known each other since kindergarten and he knows that it is my all-time favorite song and you also know that I had always had a soft spot for 'Sweet Caroline'." I hissed. "You're right. I'm sorry." Logan said. "You have been tense since yesterday. What's going on?" I asked. "Sorry for snapping at you earlier, it's just that Coach Tanaka has been on our asses as of late." he said. "How?" I asked and before he could answer, he was slushied by Karofsky, making me squeak out in shock.

He had wiped some off the slushy off of his face. "Okay, explain everything in the bathroom." I said as we went into the bathroom. I sat on his lap as I begin to wash the slushy off of his face. "Okay, now why has Coach Tanaka have been on your ass?" I asked. "He's making us choose between football and Glee club. He's making us think about until 3:30. I honestly don't know what to do." he said. "Well, my suggestion is to choose what makes you happy. Because, I don't want you to do something and be miserable and regret it later." I said as I kissed his forehead and left the bathroom for him to do some thinking.

Later on that day, we were watching the clock, intensely and as the clock shows 3:30, we all turned to the door, and nobody showed up. "I guess they're not coming. I'm really sorry, guys." Mr. Schue said, fueling our disappointment. "I can't believe this. I thought that they were our friends. How can they just abandon us?" Mercedes asked with full betrayal laced within her voice. When we thought it was over, Mike and Matt entered the Choir Room, raising our happiness up and Santana and Brittany went over to them. A little while later, Puck and Logan came in. I went up to Logan and hugged him as Rachel went up to Puck. I broke the embrace and we walked over towards everybody else with his arm wrapped around my shoulders from behind. Rachel and Puck made some small talk before they hugged. "Where's Finn?" Artie suddenly asks, now fueling my disappointment and betrayal as well as Quinn's disappointment.

Ever since yesterday, I have been giving Finn the silent treatment. The next day, I stood by Kurt and Rachel and Finn came up to us with a slushy. "Do it." Kurt said, fearlessly. "I don't want to. Honestly, you are too picky for what products to use on your face." Finn said. "I guess that you've been getting so much pressure from the gorillas on the football team. I guess that they don't appreciate you resigning from the team and joining Glee." he replied as Tina, Mercedes, and Artie came up to us. "Probably would've went better if you didn't announce it in the showers." Finn said. "You are not gonna slushy on my man, Kurt." Mercedes growled. "Why wouldn't he? He's made his choice. He doesn't care about us losers anymore." Rachel said.

"No, that's not true. If I don't do it, the guys on the team are gonna kick the crap out of me." Finn said. "Ah, adding more fuel to the silent treatment." I muttered. "Well, we can't have that, can we?" Kurt said as he took the slushy from Finn's hands. "What are you doing?" he asked. "It's called taking one for the team." he said as he slushied himself. He wipes some of the slushy off of his face as he looks up at Finn. "Now, get out of here and take some time to think about if any of your friends on the football team would've done that for you." Kurt said as Finn left with some hesitation. "Someone take me to a day spa, stat." Kurt said as we all usher him into the girls bathroom.

I was walking with Quinn in the hallway the next day and Coach Sylvester came up to us. "Q, take off those sunglasses. I want to look into your eyes when I give you this piece of business." Coach Sylvester said as Quinn takes off the sunglasses. "You're off the Cheerios. I can't have a pregnant girl on my squad. You're a disgrace." Coach Sylvester said before she turned to me. "Congratulations, Care-Bear, you are now the only captain of the Cheerios." she adds in as she walked away from us. I put a comforting hand on Quinn's shoulder.

Coach Sylvester would've let Quinn take some time off of the Cheerios, but not a full kick out.

Later on that day, Finn had joined Glee club again and as a gift to us all, he had brought us all slushies. "So, what do you think of my welcome back gift for the club, huh guys?" Finn asked. "Thanks for the slushies, Finn. They're delicious." Rachel said. "So much better when it's not thrown in someone's face." Logan said but I see Puck giving him a dirty look. "And it's loaded with empty calories." Kurt adds in. "I'd like to propose a toast to Mr. Schue. You were right about Glee club and football being a killer combination." Finn said as we all cheered to that and clinked our drinks together. "Mr. Schue, we would like to apologise for this week's assignment." Artie said. "Yeah, none of us could find a good groove to Bust A Move." Mercedes said. "And I personally feel like a failure." Artie muttered. "That's okay, guys. Because I feel like the lesson landed, and that's what's important. And we are glad to have you back, Finn." Mr. Schue said and we all cheered at that. I noticed Quinn with a forlorn expression. Instead of in the Cheerios uniform, she is now wearing normal clothes.

"You okay, Quinn?" Mr. Schue asked. "Do I look okay? I'm devastated. Now, that I'm off the Cheerios, I'll start everyday with a slushy facial." Quinn said. "That's okay, Quinn. Because there are 13 of your friends right here who are gonna be more than happy to help clean you off." Mr. Schue said as we cheered. I went over to Quinn and placed an arm around her shoulder. "Plus, if we all go down, how many of those neanderthals are we taking down with us?" I asked and she lightly laughed at that. Then, I could tell that Mr. Schue had a brain freeze.

"I can't imagine getting hit in the kisser with one of these." Mr. Schue said and that got all of our attention. "You never been hit by a slushy before, Mr. Schue?" Artie asked as we advance towards him, slowly. "Um….Alright guys….we're a team….bring it on." Mr. Schue said, spreading his arms wide open.

One….

Two….

Three…..

We all slushied Mr. Schue.

"Alright. From the top." Mr. Schue said and we all cheered to that.


	9. Wheels

**REVIEW TIMEE!1**

 **Alex B. Goode: Thanks :)**

 **X Blue Eyed Demon X: Thanks :)**

 **Applejax XD: Yes, the club is still together :D**

 **Ceruleanrainblues: Thanks :)**

* * *

During Cheerios practice, I had saw Quinn sitting on the bleachers in the Gymnasium. I know it pains her that she is off the Cheerios, but she's putting herself through more pain the more she watches Cheerios practices. "Mediocre. Hit the showers." Coach Sylvester says through her megaphone when we finished up the routine. I was now at Glee Club and I sat next to Logan. He had been tensing up and then Mr. Schue came in.

"All right, guys. We're doing a new number for Sectionals. I know that pop songs have sort of been our signature pieces, but I did a little research on past winners, and it turns out that the judges like songs that are more accessible. Stuff they know. Uh, standards, broadway…" Mr. Schue listed off. "Defying Gravity? I have an iPod shuffle dedicated exclusively to selections from Wicked. This is amazing." Kurt said. "Think you can handle it, Rachel?" Mr. Schue asked, blatantly ignoring Kurt.

"It's my go-to shower song. It's also my ringtone." Rachel said. "Here we go. Princess Rachel always gets what she wants." Logan whispered in my ear. "Why do we have to go all vanilla on this song? See, what we need is my chocolate thunder." Mercedes said. "Okay, we don't have time to rearrange a song for you, Mercedes. Rachel is singing it. Don't worry, we'll find something for you to...dip it in chocolate." Mr. Schue said and we all laughed lightly at that.

"On to item two. The school won't pay for the special bus we need to take Artie and his wheelchair with us to Sectionals." Mr. Schue informed. "W-w-w-what?" Tina stuttered. "That's completely unfair." I said. "So we're going to have to raise the money to pay for it ourselves. See, when I was in Glee Club and we needed new silk cumberbunds for Regionals, we held a bake sale." Mr. Schue said. Several people laughed at the idea of that.

"You're joking, right? I mean, bake sales are kind of bougie." Santana said. "So hip people stopped eating delicious, sugary treats?" Mr. Schue asked, sarcastically. "It's not that. It's most of us don't know how to bake. I find recipes confusing." Brittany said. "My family is fully committed to take-out." Rachel said. "Yeah, Mr. Schue, kids are busier than when you went here. We got homework and football and teen pregnancy, lunch." Finn said. "Can't Artie's dad just take him?" Mercedes asked.

"Okay, that was too far and insensitive." I said. "Caroline's right. I can't believe how insensitive you're all being. Are you a team?" Mr. Schue asked. "Of course. But Artie understands, don't you, Artie?" Quinn asked. "Oh...of course. It's cool. Anything that takes away from rehearsing doesn't serve the team." Artie said, sadly. I looked at Artie with a broken expression. The bell rang and everyone was getting up and leaving. I was about to leave, but then I see Artie struggling to tie his shoelaces. "Everything okay, Care?" Logan asked. "I'll meet up with you at class." I said to him as I kissed the top of his head and he left the Choir room as well.

I made my way over to Artie. "Here, Artie, let me help you out with that." I said as I was tying his shoes. "Hey, I'm really sorry how they all reacted, Artie." Mr. Schue said. "It's okay. I'm used to it. They just don't get it." Artie replied. Mr. Schue and I gave him sceptical looks. "Can I use the auditorium this afternoon to rehearse, Mr. Schue? Some of the band equipment's in there." Artie asked. "Sure." Mr. Schue said as Artie wheeled out and I followed him out.

The next day, we were in the Choir room and I sat in my usual in the front corner next to Logan. "I have something to say." Kurt said as he stood up. "I want to audition for the Wicked solo." he says. I gave Kurt a smile of encouragement. "Kurt, there's a high "f" in it." Mr. Schue said. "That's well in my range." he says. "Well, I think Rachel's going to be fine for the female lead, but I'm happy for you try out something else, Kurt. And we'll make sure that it's got a killer high note." Mr. Schue said. I casted a dirty look towards Rachel.

"Anyways, I wanted to say something to you guys. I was a little disappointed at how you were all so willing to take the bus to get to Secitonals and make Artie drive by himself with his dad." Mr. Schue said. I was leaning on Logan's side and both of my hands were on his knee. His arm was wrapped around my shoulder and his thumb was rubbing the upper part of my arm. "We're a team. We're in this Glee Club together." Mr. Schue said. "Artie doesn't care. His dad drives him everywhere." Mercedes said. "I do care. It kind of hurt my feelings." Artie said. "We didn't think you'd take it personally." Rachel said. "Well, in that case, we all think you're irritating and that you always have to throw a bogus tantrum to get a solo, but please, don't take that personally." I snapped.

"It seems like Caroline is the only person who understands how much harder Artie has to work just to keep up." Mr. Schue said. "Preach." Artie agreed, most likely stating the truth. "We're riding to Sectionals together or we're not going at all. And to pay for the bus, we're having a bake sale." Mr. Schue said. That seemed pretty reasonable. The guys from the AV club were now wheeling in some wheelchairs.

"St. Ignatius Nursing Home was having a tag sale and my AV Club friends here agreed to help out. For the next week, each of you is going to spend three hours a day in a wheelchair." Mr. Schue informed. Most of the Glee club were horrified. The only ones who weren't that terrified were Mr. Schue, Artie, and myself. "Oh, oh, oh. And we're doing a wheelchair number." Mr. Schue said. The bell rang and we all left in our wheelchair.

I was now in the Home EC classroom, trying to make cupcakes for the bake sale that we are going to have. I got out of my Cheerios uniform into a different change of clothes because I do not want to stain that uniform. "I didn't even know we had a Home EC room." I heard Puck say. "What's all this?" he asked. "Ingredients for cupcakes for the bake sale we're having." I said, having a distant look on my face. "Okay, what's going on?" Puck asked, turning me to face him. "N-Nothing." I stuttered out. "You stutter when you lie." Puck said. I sighed. "I feel like Logan and I are distancing. I get it, Quinn's my best friend, but I feel like he's too interested in helping her out." I started, but then I glanced over at Puck. "I'm sorry. I'm rambling." I said. "Just break up with him just to get it over with." Puck says, leaning in closer and I pulled away.

"I'm sorry, I can't. I can't do this. I don't know what kind of drama is going on between you, Finn, Quinn, and Logan, but whatever it is, it needs to stop." I said. "And besides, you're kind of a major egghead." I added in. "I'm not." he said and I smashed an egg on his mohawk.

"Now you are." I said, giggling. Puck grabbed a small handful of flour and he sprinkled it into my russet locks. We managed to get ourselves into a little food fight and we were laughing throughout the whole time. This is one of those times where I can stand to be around him. When he's not Puck and when he's just...Noah Puckerman.

We managed to stop throwing food at each other and Puck had pushed some strands of hair that was falling in my face behind my ear. "What the hell?/what the fuck?" I heard two voices say in unison. I looked up and it was Finn and Logan. "We're baking." I said, stepping away from Puck. "I can see that." Finn says. "I'm gonna change." Puck said as he left. Finn gave Puck and I suspicious looks as he follows him out of there. "Uh, I should…" I started. "Yeah, you probably should." Logan caught on, probably knowing that I needed to take a shower and change into my Cheerios uniform.

The next day in Glee club, Mr. Schue gives Kurt a chance to try out for the Wicked solo. I was in my wheelchair sitting next to Brittany and Logan, who was sitting by Mercedes. "Now, all of you are going to judge and in the spirit of full access, whatever singer has the most votes gets the part." Mr. Schue explained. "This isn't going to be about talent, Mr. Schuester. It's going to be a popularity contest." Rachel said. "Stop right there. Mr. Schue, if I may." Kurt asked as he rolled up to the center of the choir room.

"We all know I'm more popular than Rachel. And I dress better than her. But I want you all to promise me that you're going to vote for whoever sings the song better. Raise your right hand." Kurt started. We all raised our right hands, except for Brittany, who had raised her left hand. "Britt, sweetie, your right hand." I said to Brittany as Santana gestures to her right hand. "It's this one." she says. "Sorry." Brittany apologized.

"Repeat after me. I promise to vote for whoever sings the song better." Kurt said. "I promise to vote for whoever sings the song better." we all say back. Mr. Schue taps Kurt on the shoulder as he rolled up to Rachel. "It's on." he says as he rolled back to his original spot next to Mercedes and Puck. The bell rang and we all rolled out of the Choir room.

I was sitting in between Finn and Puck as Quinn, Santana, and us were doing the bake sale in the cafeteria. "Cupcake?" Finn asked, but people just kept ignoring us. "These cupcakes suck. That's why we're not selling any." Finn said. "It's not about the cupcakes. It's about us. Nobody wants to buy from losers. We're in Glee club and in wheelchairs." Quinn said. "She has a point. Six months ago, I would've sold 50 of these on fear alone." Puck said. "Uh, guys." I said, nodding over to Brittany, who was not in her wheelchair, with Becky Jackson. "Oh, my God. What is she doing?!" Quinn asked. "Actually, I think they're kind of friends." Finn said. "Brittany's always cheating off her test papers in math class." Puck said as Brittany and Becky came up to us.

"See, so many? And look how pretty they are, Becky." Brittany said. "Wow." Becky said. "Brittany, you're supposed to be in your wheelchair." Santana said. "I lost it." Brittany said. "Are you a cheerleader? It's so cool." Becky said, causing Santana to smile, softly. "So is buying a cupcake. That's really cool." Brittany said. "But I don't have any money." Becky said. "That's okay. I have some." Brittany said, getting her wallet out and handed Becky the dollar bill, who gives it to Santana. I grabbed out a napkin and put a cupcake on it and I passed on to Santana, who gave it to Becky. "Thanks." Becky said as she left.

"So, how much do we have now?" Brittany asked. "Well, with this one dollar...we have one dollar." Finn said. "This is ridiculous." Quinn said. "Well, if we put a jelly bean or something on top, we'd sell more." Finn said. "Are you an idiot? How am I supposed to trust you to take care of our baby when you can't even figure out how to sell a damn cupcake." Quinn asked Finn, growling. "Whoa, Quinn, walk before you run." I muttered, shortly glaring at her. Probably the only time where I cannot tolerate Quinn was when she goes into her bitch mode. "Stop attacking me. I'm sick of it." Finn said. "Then get a job." Quinn said. "I'm trying." Finn snapped as he got out of his wheelchair, kicked it away and stormed out. Quinn rolled away not long after.

* * *

 **3rd POV:**

Logan, Puck, and Finn were rolling down the hallway. "Caroline told me what happened. You know you were kind of an idiot." Logan said. "Nice support, dude. Whatever happened to bros before hoes?" Finn asked. "I hate to say it, but Logan's right. You have a baby on the way." Puck said. "And you haven't even done spit to provide for it yet." Logan adds in, growling at him. "Like you two would do any different?" Finn asked. "Damn straight." they both replied back in unison. "How? Nobody's hiring." Finn asked. "Sell your XBox, rob a bank, go all Robin Hood on this joint, whatever it takes." Logan said and the three of them stopped in the middle of the hallway.

"All Puck and I ever heard was you whining and crying about how hard this is on you. What about her?" Logan asked. "Dude, you're being out of line." Puck said. "You don't know what I'm dealing with!" Finn exclaimed back in defense. "All I know is that you're a punk who doesn't deserve Quinn as a girlfriend!" Logan exclaimed. "Right, and you have a right to be Caroline's boyfriend." Puck fired back. "Like you have room to talk, Puckerman! I got to her first!" Logan exclaimed as the three guys are now engaged into a fight.

Caroline, who have been walking to class with Santana and Brittany, have seen the start of the three-way brawl between her brother, her boyfriend, and the guy she had known her whole life.

* * *

 **Caroline's POV:**

"Caroline, no!" Santana hissed as I went over to the three guys. "Guys, what the hell are you doing?!" I was exclaiming, but it was like they didn't hear me. "Stop fighting!" I squeaked out as I try to separate the three apart. Logan, who didn't see me, shoved me away, hard, and against the lockers.

I could feel pain rise up in my neck and back. Last year, I undergo a terrible injury where when I was doing one of my stunts, I had gotten whiplash with my back giving out and because of my back, I had to get surgery. I clenched my teeth as I clutched the back of my neck in pain. Luckily, Mr. Schue made it just in time to break the fight up. "He started it!" Puck said, directing it towards Logan. "I don't care!" Mr. Schue yelled back. "Now, you-you three are best friends. What the hell is going on?" he asked. "Just very stressed about the bake sale. I know how much this means to Artie." Logan simply replies back as he walks off.

Puck went over to me and helped me up. "You okay?" he asked as he was helping me up. "I'm fine. I'm fine." I said through gritted teeth. "Those injuries happened last year. It's not like a little shove is going to bring them back." I said as I walked off.

After all of that happened, the Glee club is in the auditorium. "The key to a double turn is to just go for it. You push with the right wheel and you pull back as hard as you can on the left and find a spot on the wall to spot you, so you don't get dizzy." Artie instructed as he showed the double turn to us. We all try to do what he did, but it was kind of rusty. "Okay, guys, take five. Oh, remember to show up early on Thursday. It's Rachel versus Kurt for the big solo. We all rolled off. "Careful. Respect the chair." Artie says as we were rolling out.

The next day, the cupcakes were now selling at rapid fire. Everyone is at the bake sale booth and Quinn, Santana, Puck, and I were trying to give everyone some while handling the money as fast as we can. "Hey, guys, this is amazing." Mr. Schue said, coming up to us. "Puck found his Nana Connie's old recipe. They're addictive. You want one?" Santana asked, handing Mr. Schue the cupcake. "No, no, thanks. Don't wanna take one away from a paying customer." Mr. Schue said and later, he fist bumps Puck.

After the cupcakes were sold, we were all in the choir room for the solo battle between Rachel and Kurt. It went by quickly because after that, I had pulled Puck aside. "What did you really put in them?" I asked. "What are you talking about?" he asked. "I know that your aunt can't cook." I said. "Maybe I put a little bit of drugs in there." he said. "Puck!" I hissed, hitting his shoulder with the back of my hand. "It's not a lot, but it's enough to get a serious case of the munchies." he says. I just rolled my eyes at that and softly laughed. "You are one of a kind." I said and he smirked. I then felt hands on my waist. I looked down and it was Logan. "We need to talk. Can I give you a lift to rehearsal?" Logan asked. I just nodded and I looked back at Puck. "See you later, Puckerman." I said as I sat down in Logan's lap as he wheeled me off to rehearsal.

"I'm sorry about what happened yesterday." Logan said. I just responded by kissing the side of his head. "Don't put yourself down too hard. You didn't know that I was behind you. But, you are getting cut off for the rest of the day." I said. "Babe." Logan whined out. "Don't babe me." I said, sternly. Logan just rolled his eyes, childishly.

We were all in the auditorium and Puck handed Mr. Schue the money. "$1200. That's enough for the show bus and two cases for the natty light for the right home." Puck said. "Oh, dream on, buddy." Mr. Schue said and we all applauded Puck. "I'm very proud of you guys. Artie...why don't you bring this to Principal Figgins yourself." Mr. Schue said, handing Artie the money. Artie now has a distant look on his face. "You okay, Artie?" I asked. "I appreciate what you guys did for me, but I'm not the only kid in a wheelchair at this school. And I'm sure there will be others after I graduate and I know how important it is to all go to Sectionals together, but I think I'd rather just get a ride from my dad and use this for the handicap ramp for the auditorium." Artie said.

"Any objections?" Mr. Schue asked. "Well, sure beats having to carry him in everyday." Finn said and there was light laughter. When Artie left to go give the money to Figgins, Mr. Schue announced that the winner was Rachel. But I knew why that she won.

Kurt blew it. He told me.

The next day, we performed the wheelchair number that is for Artie.

 **(Song: Proud Mary)**

 _New Directions:  
_ _Rollin', rollin', rollin' on the river_

 _Finn:  
_ _This one's for you Artie!_

 _Mercedes:  
_ _Left a good job_

 _Mercedes with Artie:  
_ _(Artie: Down) In the city,  
_ _Workin' for The Man every night and day  
_ _And I never lost one minute of sleepin'  
_ _I was worryin' 'bout the way things might have been  
_ _Big wheel keep on turnin'_

 _Mercedes (with New Directions Girls):  
_ _Oooh the (Proud Mary keep on burnin)_

 _Mercedes (Artie with New Directions Boys):  
_ _And we're rollin' (Rollin')  
_ _Rolling yeah (Rollin')  
_ _Rolling on the river (Rollin')  
_ _(with New Directions Girls: on the river)  
_ _Said we're rolling (Rollin')  
_ _Rolling (Rollin')  
_ _Rolling on the river (Rollin')  
_ _(with New Directions Girls: on the river)_

 _Artie:  
_ _So I left a good job in the city  
_ _Workin' for The Man every night and day_

 _Mercedes:  
_ _And I never lost one minute of sleepin'  
_ _Worryin' 'bout the way things might have been_

 _Tina:  
_ _Big wheel keep on turnin' (New Directions: Turnin'!)  
_ _Proud Mary keep on burnin'(New Directions: Burnin'!)_

 _Artie and Tina with New Directions:  
_ _Rolling (Mercedes: Rolling)  
_ _Rollin' (Mercedes: Yeeah)_

 _Tina with New Directions:  
_ _Rollin' on the river (Artie: Rollin' on the river)  
_ _Rollin' (Mercedes: Rolling)_

 _Artie and Tina with New Directions:  
_ _Rollin' (Mercedes: Yeeeah)  
_ _Rollin' on the river_

 _New Directions:  
_ _Da do do do, da do do do, da do do do,  
_ _Ba da da yeaah! (Artie: yeah!)  
_ _Ba ba ba yeaah! (Artie: Aaah!)  
_ _Pa pa pa pa pa pa ra pa yeah!_

 _Mercedes:  
_ _Cleaned a lot of plates in Memphis y'all (New Directions: Memphis y'all)  
_ _Pumped a lot of 'tane down in New Orleans (New Directions: New Orleans)_

 _Artie (with New Directions):  
_ _But I never saw the (good side of the city)  
_ _'Til I hitched a ride on a (river boat queen)_

 _Tina:  
_ _Big wheel keep on turnin! (New Directions: Turnin')_

 _Mercedes:  
_ _Proud Mary keep on burnin! (New Directions: Burnin')_

 _Tina with New Directions:  
_ _Rolling (Artie and Mercedes: Rolling)  
_ _Rollin' (Mercedes: Rolling!)  
_ _Rollin' on the river (Artie: Rollin' on the river)_

 _New Directions:  
_ _Rollin' (Tina: Yeaah!)  
_ _Rollin' (Mercedes: Rolling!)_

 _Tina with New Directions:  
_ _Rollin' on the river (Mercedes: Rollin' on the river!)_

 _New Directions (with Artie):  
_ _Da do do do, da do do do, da do do do,  
_ _Ba da da (yeaah!)  
_ _Ba ba ba (yeaah!)  
_ _Pa pa pa pa pa pa ra pa yeah!_

 _Artie:  
_ _If you come down to the river, (New Directions: Do, do do)  
_ _Bet you gonna find some people who live (New Directions: Do, do do)_

 _Tina:  
_ _You don't have to worry if you have no money,  
_ _People on the river are happy to give._

 _Mercedes:  
_ _Big wheel keep on turnin' (New Directions: Turnin') (Artie: Oh yeah!)  
_ _Proud Mary keep on burnin' (New Directions: Burnin')_

 _Tina with New Directions:  
_ _Rolling (Mercedes: Rolling)  
_ _Rollin' (Artie: Rolling!)  
_ _Rollin' on the river (Mercedes: Rollin' on the river)  
_ _Rollin', rollin' (Mercedes: Yeaah!)  
_ _Rollin' on the river (Mercedes: Rollin' on the river, eh!) (Artie: Ah, yeah...)  
_

 _New Directions (with Artie):  
_ _Da do do do, da do do do, da do do do,  
_ _Da da da (yeaah!) (Mercedes: Heeey!)  
_ _Da ba ba (yeaah!) (Mercedes: Yeaaah!)  
_ _Pa pa pa pa pa pa ra pa yeah! (Mercedes: Oooh!)_

 _New Directions:  
_ _Rolling (Artie: Rolling)  
_ _Rollin' (Mercedes: Rolling!)  
_ _Rollin' on the river (Artie: Rollin' on the river)  
_ _Rollin' (Mercedes: Rolling!)  
_ _Rollin' (Mercedes: Yeaah!)  
_ _Rollin' on the river (Mercedes: Rollin' on the river!)_

 _New Directions (with Artie):  
_ _Ba da da (yeaah!) (Mercedes: Heey!)  
_ _Ba ba ba (yeaah!) (Mercedes: Yeaah!)  
_ _Pa pa pa pa pa pa ra pa, yeah..._

 _Mercedes:  
_ _Heeey! (Tina: River!) (Artie: Yeaah!)_


	10. Ballad

**REVIEW TIMEE!1**

 **Alex B. Goode: Thanks :)**

 **X Blue Eyed Demon X: Thanks :)**

 **Ceruleanrainblues: Thanks :)**

 **Guest: This is my writing style. If you have a problem with it, then don't read the story at all**

 **Applejax XD: Yeah, but part of me had kind of expected it**

 **Guest: Thanks :)**

 **Guest: Here's the new update**

* * *

Mr. Schue had wrote 'Ballad' on the whiteboard. "Ballad. From middle english, balade. Who knows what this word means?" Mr. Schue asked and Rachel and Kurt were the only ones who raised their hands. "It's a male duck." Brittany blurted out. Mr. Schue looked at her strangely before turning to Kurt. "Kurt." he called out. "A ballad is a love song." Kurt says. "Sometimes, but they don't always express love. Ballads are stories set to music- which is why they're the perfect storm of self-expression. Stories and music are the way we express feelings that we can't get out any other way." Mr. Schue explained.

"Now, Sectionals are in a few weeks and there's a new rule this year- we have to perform...a ballad." Mr. Schue adds in. "Looks like my weekly letter to the Ohio Show Choir Committee finally paid off!" Rachel said, excitedly and Puck just gave her a fake smirk. "Okay. So here's our assignment for the week: I'm going to pair you off, and I want you to pick a ballad to sing with your partner. Look them right in the eye, find the emotion you want them to express, and make them feel it." Mr. Schue instructed. "I pick Quinn/I pick Caroline." Finn and Logan said in unison. "No, no, no. Too easy. Your partners will be chosen by fate." Mr. Schue said to both Logan and Finn and we all oohed.

Mr. Schue made his way over to the piano where there was a hat on it. "I put all your names in this hat. Whoever you choose is your partner. "I bet the duck's in that hat." Brittany whispered to Santana. "But, Matt's out sick today. He had to go to the hospital, 'cause they found a spider in his ear." Santana said. We all cringed at that. "Um...I guess I have to put my name in the hat for now." Mr. Schue said as he puts his name in the hat. "Who's up first?" Mr. Schue asked and Logan got up.

We all did a drum roll as Logan picks a name out of the hat.

"Mercedes."

Mercedes had rolled her eyes at that.

Then, Artie went up.

"Quinn."

Quinn had a fake smile on her face.

Then, Finn went up.

"Kurt."

Cue in everybody laughing and Kurt having a hopeful expression on his face. "Mr. Schue, I don't know if I could do this with another guy." Finn says. "The fates have spoken, Finn." Mr. Schue replied back.

Puck went up and when he got the slip, he now has a smirk on his face.

"Caroline."

I gave Puck a small smile when Logan gave him a glare.

Then, Tina went up.

"Other Asian."

Then, Santana went up and when she got her slip, she smiled.

"Brittany."

Brittany stood up and clapped.

"Looks like I get you, Mr. Schue." Rachel said, getting out of her seat and walked towards Mr. Schue. "Uh, maybe we should wait until Matt gets back." Mr. Schue said. "The fates talked, Mr. Schue." Finn says. "Would you mind clarifying what kinds of songs you want us to sing?" Artie asked. "Why don't you let Mr. Schue and I demonstrate. Brad, Endless Love in B-flat, please. It's my favorite duet." Rachel replied. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion as I looked at Logan, who also had a confused expression.

Why did Rachel request a love song for her and Mr. Schue to sing?

"I really don't think that's an appropriate song to sing, Rachel." Mr. Schue says. "Why? It's a great song and it's a perfect ballad." Rachel stated. "Yeah, I really like that song, Mr. Schue." Finn says, agreeing with Rachel. "Yeah, and that was the theme song from the movie with the same name that was based off of the book with the same name and named one of the best duets of all time." I stated.

They started to perform Endless Love. I couldn't help but notice that Mr. Schue has an awkwardly uncomfortable expression on his face while Rachel has a love-sick expression on her face and whenever Rachel got closer to Mr. Schue, he just keeps moving farther away from her. I looked over at Logan, whose expression had paled. Some people got their phones out and were waving it like it was lighters at a concert. When the song ended, we all clapped.

"Okay. Something like that." Mr. Schue said as he awkwardly walked out of the choir room. Then, the bell rang. "I can't believe that this is happening again." Logan said as we walked out of the choir room, hand-in-hand. "Uh, come again?" I asked. "Do you know how Isaac had that huge stalker back in the 7th or 8th grade?" Logan asked me. "Isn't her name Suzy Pepper?" I asked. "Yeah, well from what Isaac told me, she had a humongous crush on Mr. Schue." Logan started to explain. "Mr. Schue would be number one for crush-worthy teachers." I said and Logan looked at me, weirdly. "My opinion. Don't judge." I defend.

"Anyway, she took it really hard when Mr. Schue rejected her. She ate the world's hottest pepper that was shipped from Sinaloa, Mexico." Logan continued to explain. "Holy shit. What happened?" I asked. "Isaac called 911 just in time. The pepper had burned holes in her esophagus and was in a medically induced coma for three days." Logan replied. "Oh, my God." I said, my eyes widening. "And I think it's happening to Mr. Schue again, but this time with Rachel." Logan said.

"Hey, Care. When do you want me to come over to your place?" I heard Puck ask. "Tomorrow works." I simply reply to him. I turned to Logan, who had a dirty look etched on his face. "I don't like it. I hate it how I'm not paired with you." he says. "Okay, you're kind of sounding really clingy right now. It's just for one assignment and you will still be alive. Plus, shouldn't I worry about you and Mercedes?" I asked him. "Last time I checked, you are my girlfriend, not Mercedes." Logan said as we got to the parking lot. "I'll see you tomorrow." I said to him, giving him a peck on the lips as I walked towards my car.

I had just finished my homework and from across the hall, I could hear Finn sing I'll Stand By You. So with me being the concerned sibling, I decided to see if he's okay. I walked in Finn's room and I saw him singing that song to the sonogram. "You okay, Finn?" I asked. "I'm having a daughter." Finn said with a tear streaming down his face. "Why do you look sad?" I asked. "Quinn wants to give it up for adoption." he replied. I just wrapped an arm around his shoulders as he leans his head on my shoulder.

"Finn, Caroline, what's going on?" I heard my mom ask. "What're you doing?" my mom asked Finn, getting a little closer with the laundry in her hands. "Uh, nothing." Finn dismisses. "Were you just singing to a sonogram?" she asked. "Uh-huh." Finn replied, being tense. My mom got on the other side of Finn, who looked like he was about to burst into tears. "Is Quinn pregnant?" my mom asked. "Mom. I'm sorry, mom. I'm sorry." Finn sobbed out as he collapsed in my mom's arms, sobbing. The both of us were comforting him.

At the moment, I was a little pissed at Quinn for blaming Finn for telling my mom about the baby. The school day went by quick and Finn was at Quinn's house with her parents. "Caroline, someone's here for you." I heard my mom say. I got out of my room and Puck was standing at the front door. "I'll leave you two alone." she mused as she left us alone. "What're you doing here?" I asked. "We're partners for the ballad assignment, aren't we?" Puck asked with a smirk as he walked into my house. I sighed as I closed the door. "I have a few ballads in mind." I said to him. We had discussed what ballads and Finn entered the house with a sobbing Quinn.

"What the hell happened?" I asked as Puck and I went up to them. "Quinn's parents threw her out." Finn simply replied back. "Well, I'm gonna go as this became awkward." Puck said, curtly, as he turned to me. "We still on for that song?" he asked. I nod as he left. Finn went downstairs in the laundry room as Quinn and I followed him with my arm around her.

"Honey, how many times have I told you and Caroline, you two gotta turn these t-shirts right side out before…" my mom started but she stopped when she saw the state that Quinn was in. "Um...mom, Quinn's parents threw her out. Could she stay here for a couple of days?" Finn asked. "Yeah. Of course she can." my mom replied, nodding as she turned to Quinn. "Honey, you can stay here as long as you want." my mom said.

"Okay, guys. Puck and Caroline have a ballad set in mind." Mr. Schue said as Puck and I stood up to perform.

 **(Song: Beneath Your Beautiful by Labrinth feat. Emeli Sande)**

[PUCK]:

 _You tell all the boys "No"  
_ _Makes you feel good, yeah.  
_ _I know you're out of my league  
_ _But that won't scare me away, oh, no_

 _You've carried on so long,  
_ _You couldn't stop if you tried it.  
_ _You've built your wall so high  
_ _That no one could climb it,  
_ _But I'm gonna try_

 _Would you let me see beneath your beautiful?  
_ _Would you let me see beneath your perfect?  
_ _Take it off now, girl, take it off now, girl  
_ _I wanna see inside  
_ _Would you let me see beneath your beautiful tonight?_

[CAROLINE]:

 _You let all the girls go  
_ _Makes you feel good, don't it?  
_ _Behind your Broadway show  
_ _I heard a boy say, "Please, don't hurt me"_

 _You've carried on so long  
_ _You couldn't stop if you tried it.  
_ _You've built your wall so high  
_ _That no one could climb it,  
_ _But I'm gonna try_

 _Would you let me see beneath your beautiful?  
_ _Would you let me see beneath your perfect?  
_ _Take it off now, boy, take it off now, boy  
_ _I wanna see inside  
_ _Would you let me see beneath your beautiful tonight, oh, tonight?_

 _See beneath, see beneath,  
_ _I...  
_ _Tonight  
_ _I…_

[PUCK AND CAROLINE]:

 _I'm gonna climb on top your ivory tower  
_ _I'll hold your hand and then we'll jump right out  
_ _We'll be falling, falling but that's OK  
_ _'Cause I'll be right here  
_ _I just wanna know_

 _Would you let me see beneath your beautiful?  
_ _Would you let me see beneath your perfect?  
_ _Take it off now, girl, take it off now, girl (take it off now, boy, take it off now, boy)  
_ _'Cause I wanna see inside  
_ _Would you let me see beneath your beautiful tonight, oh, oh, oh, tonight?  
_ _See beneath your beautiful, oh, tonight.  
_ _We ain't perfect, we ain't perfect, no.  
_ _Would you let me see beneath your beautiful tonight?_

After our ballad, everyone had cheered. Mercedes also informed Mr. Schue about the baby drama revolving around Finn and Quinn. Kurt and Mercedes offered to go get Finn and Quinn and minutes later, they returned with Quinn and a few minutes after Quinn came in, Finn came in as well along with Kurt and Mercedes.

"Your fellow Glee club members want to sing a song for you guys, to let you know how they feel about you." Mr. Schue informed Finn and Quinn, who have no idea what's going on. "What are you gonna sing?" Finn asked. "Just listen. The song says everything." Rachel simply replied as we performed Lean On Me.

 **(Song: Lean On Me)**

 _ **Artie:**_ _Yeah, mmm..._

 _ **Mercedes:**_ _Ohhh, yeah_

 _ **Artie:**_ _Ohhh, no_

 _Sometimes in our lives  
_ _We all have pain, we all have sorrow  
_ _But if we are wise  
_ _We know that there's always tomorrow_

 _ **New Directions!:**_

 _Lean on me when you're not strong  
_ _And I'll be your friend, I'll help you carry on  
_ _For it won't be long 'til I'm gonna need  
_ _Somebody to lean on_

 _ **Mercedes:**_

 _Please swallow your pride  
_ _If I have things you need to borrow  
_ _For no one can fill those of your needs  
_ _That you won't let show_

 _ **New Directions!:**_

 _So just call on me, brother, hey, when you need a hand  
_ _We all need somebody to lean on  
_ _I just might have a problem that you'll understand  
_ _We all need somebody to lean on  
_ _Oh, lean on me when you're not strong  
_ _And I'll be your friend, I'll help you carry on  
_ _For it won't be long 'til I'm gonna need  
_ _Somebody to lean on_

 _Just lean on me!  
_ _You just call on me, brother, hey, when you need a hand  
_ _We all need somebody to lean on  
_ _I just might have a problem that you'll understand  
_ _We all need somebody to lean on_

 _ **Artie:**_

 _If there is a load you have to bear  
_ _That you can't carry  
_ _I'm right up the road, I'll share your load  
_ _If you just call me_

 _ **New Directions!:**_

 _Call me, I'm callin'  
_ _Call me, when you need a friend  
_ _Call me, call me  
_ _Call me, when you need a friend  
_ _Call me, when you need a friend  
_ _Call me, if you need a friend  
_ _Call me, anytime of day  
_ _Call me..._


	11. Hairography

**REVIEW TIMEE!1**

 **Alex B. Goode: Thanks :)**

 **BethylOCJariaHalebSpoby: Thanks. I already have some plans brewing on how Caroline's reaction to Logan cheating on her would be.**

 **X Blue Eyed Demon X: Thanks :)**

* * *

One day, we were going over the dance moves that we were going to be using at Sectionals and as Mr. Schue was observing us, his attention was somewhere else. "Brittany." he said to get her attention and we were now all looking at her and she was on her phone. "Coach Sylvester didn't tell me to do this." she said. Logan and I looked at each other, fully knowing of what my cheerleading coach is capable of.

I could sense that Coach Sylvester is up to something.

So that leads to today, where we were all in the auditorium. The Glee club were sitting down while the girls from Jane Addams were on the stage. "Okay, guys. So, first of all, I'd like to welcome Miss Hitchens and the Jane Addams Glee club. We're all very happy to have you guys here. So, we're gonna let you guys start off." Mr. Schue said. "Hit it." Miss Hitchens said and the Jane Addams Glee club performed Bootylicious by Destiny's Child.

We all clapped after the performance with Miss Hitchens starting the applause. I am willing to admit that the girls from Jane Addams kind of freaked me out a little. Soon, the Jane Addams girls have left the auditorium and I looked over to Mr. Schue and he looked concerned. I wonder what that was all about.

The next day, we were in the choir room and when the bell rang, Mr. Schue sat down. "All right, guys. I did some digging last night. I think we found our new number for Sectionals. We're gonna do the title song from 'Hair'. This show started a revolution." Mr. Schue started off. "Didn't they have mohawks back then? Like in the '20s?" Puck asked. "Yeah, Mr. Schue, if we're doing a song about hair, shouldn't we have more hair?" Finn asked. "I'm one step ahead of you. Here are your wigs." Mr. Schue said, throwing a duffel bag of wigs over to Finn. Rachel walked over to Mr. Schue and pulled him aside to talk to him as Finn was going through the bag of wigs.

I looked over at Logan, who already has his wig on. "What?" he asked. "You look great." I said, holding in my laughter. Mr. Schue looked over at the guys. "Looking great, you guys." Mr. Schue said and then the bell rung. I saw Logan make his way over to Quinn and they started to have a conversation.

That's odd. Logan didn't usually talk to my friends this often.

The next day, I was at my locker and I saw Rachel walk down the hallway in a short dress. I knew that Quinn told me that she got Kurt to give Rachel a makeover, but I didn't know that she would act on upon it. "Hey, Care. What you doing on Friday?" I heard someone ask. I turned around and it was Puck. "You know, the usual. Hang out with Logan and watch a few movies…" I started. "You wanna babysit my little sister with me? My mom has a date on Friday night and because I know how you are when it comes to her..." he asked, trailing off. He knows that I spoil his little sister, Sarah, rotten. "You know I'm in. I haven't seen the little angel in a while." I said. Then when I turned down the hallway, I spot Logan and Quinn talking.

"You maybe wanna babysit with me?" I heard Quinn ask Logan and I heard him accept the offer. "That's odd. Logan and Quinn never usually hang out alone." I muttered. "Well, beats me. We better get off to Glee club." he said as we went to the choir room for Glee.

"Some of you, particularly the guys, have come up to me with some questions about hairography. One of our own has volunteered to walk us through it. She's got this down. Brittany, take it away." Mr. Schue said. "Take what away?" Brittany asked. "Show us what you got." he emphasized. "So, hairography...it works best if you're being tasered. Just move around like you're spazzing and stuff." Brittany said as she took her hair out of the high pony and began showing us what hairography is.

"It's like cool epilepsy." she added in. We were practicing the hairography again and that's when I heard arguing. Brad stopped playing the piano and we stopped practicing hairography to see what the hell is going on. Mr. Schue comes back in. "From the top." he said.

Friday night came quicker than usual. I got out of my Cheerios uniform and I put on some regular clothes before driving off to Puck's house. I pulled into the driveway and I rang the doorbell. The door was answered by the little angel that is Sarah. "Caroline!" she exclaimed as she hugged me. "Hey, cutie. How's school been going for you?" I asked. "Good." she replied as she got out of the hug. She grabbed my hand and pulled me into the house and I closed the door.

"Noah, Caroline's here!" Sarah exclaimed and Puck got off of his phone. "Hey, glad you can make it." Puck said. "Anything to help out." I said. It had gone over really quickly and Sarah was now in bed and I know that Puck's mom is going to be home any minute. "Who were you texting when I got here?" I asked. "It was just Mike. He was asking me about the 'Hair' number." he said. "Understandable." I muttered. "Thanks for helping out." he said. "No problem." I said as I looked at him. It was just a solid few minutes of looking into eachothers eyes and then there was something that I thought I never would do.

We kissed.

He put his hand through my brown hair and he puts a hand on my waist as I put my hands behind his neck. It was like a solid minute or two and when we heard the door shut, we pulled away and I saw Mrs. Puckerman come into the living room. "Caroline! What a surprise." she said with a smile. "It's nice to see you, too, Mrs. Puckerman." I said as I turned to Puck. "I should get going. See you at school?" I asked as I left the house. I got into my car and there was only one thing that is on my mind.

I kissed Puck and I liked it.

I just cheated on Logan with Puck.

Wait, do I like Puck?

Holy shit, I am a horrible girlfriend.

The next day, I was getting ready to go to my Chemistry class and then my locker was slammed shut. And the perpetrator was Santana. "Keep your paws off my man. Clear?" Santana growled out. "I'm sorry. What?" I asked. "Don't be naive, Little Miss Sunshine. And for the record, a babysitting date is super 90s." she said. "I thought that you and Puck broke all ties." I said. "While you two were babysitting, Puck and I were sexting." Santana said. "You really think that he's an ideal man for you? Check his cell phone. My sexts are to hot to erase." she said as she walked away from me. I clenched my jaw.

That's why he was busy being on the phone when we were babysitting Sarah.

I made it to the Choir room where we saw the Haverbrook Glee club being here. "Thank you all for coming. We are so honored to have you guys here." Mr. Schue started as the Haverbrook Glee club director was signing for them. "So, without further ado. I present to you, the New Directions." Mr. Schue said as we performed the mash up of Hair and Crazy In Love.

 **(Song: Crazy In Love/Hair)**

 _Artie: Yes, so crazy right now_

 _Most incredibly, it's your boy Artie_

 _It's your girl Mercedes_

 _Mercedes: You ready, hey_

 _Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no_

 _Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no_

 _I look and stare so deep in your eyes_

 _I touch on you more and more every time_

 _When you leave, I'm begging you not to go_

 _Call your name two, three times in a row_

 _Artie:_

 _I'm hairy high and low_

 _Don't ask me why, I don't know_

 _Ohhh_

 _Mercedes:_

 _Got me looking so crazy right now, your love's_

 _Got me looking so crazy right now (Your love)_

 _Got me looking so crazy right now, your touch_

 _Got me looking so crazy right now (Crazy right now)_

 _Artie:_

 _Give me a head with hair_

 _Long beautiful hair_

 _Shining, gleaming, streaming, flaxen, waxen_

 _Mercedes:_

 _Ohhh..._

 _Got me hoping you'll page me right now, your kiss_

 _Got me hoping you'll save me right now_

 _Looking so crazy in love's got me looking_

 _Got me looking so crazy in love (My hair's looking crazy right now)_

 _Got me looking so crazy right now, your love's (Hey)_

 _Got me looking so crazy right now (In love)_

 _Got me looking so crazy right now, your touch (Your love)_

 _Got me looking so crazy right now_

 _Artie:_

 _Down to here, down to there_

 _Down to there, down to where it stops by itself_

 _Well, it stops by itself_

 _Mercedes:_

 _Got me looking so crazy right now, your love's (Crazy)_

 _Got me looking so crazy right now (Ohhh)_

 _Got me looking so crazy right now, your touch (Hey, yeah)_

 _Got me looking so crazy right now_

 _My hair's going crazy right now!_

At the end of our performance, I could tell that the Haverbrook Glee club were debating whether or not to applaud for us. We sat down and I did my best to sit far away from Puck and then the Haverbrook Glee club went to perform Imagine. As they were signing with the exception of one saying it, Mercedes sang it.

 **(Song: Imagine)**

 _Mercedes:_

 _Imagine there's no countries_

 _It isn't hard to do_

 _Nothin' to kill or die for_

 _And no religion too_

 _Imagine all the people_

 _Livin' life in peace_

 _Yoo-hoo-ooh_

 _Artie & Mercedes:_

 _You may say I'm a dreamer_

 _But I'm not the only one_

 _I hope someday you will join us_

 _And the world will be as one_

 _Rachel & Finn:_

 _Imagine no possessions_

 _I wonder if you can_

 _No need for greed or hunger_

 _A brotherhood of man_

 _New Directions!:_

 _Imagine all the people_

 _Sharing all the world_

 _Yoo-hoo-ooh_

 _Mercedes:_

 _You may say I'm a dreamer_

 _But I'm not the only one_

 _I hope someday you will join us_

 _And the world will live as one_

My heart swelled up on how wholesome it was. And Mr. Schue, Brad, and Haverbrook's Glee club director signed an applause and we did clap as well.

After all of that happened, I stormed my way towards Puck's locker. He was talking to a girl, but I just sighed as I made my way over towards him. I grabbed his phone and began looking through his texts. "You really don't wanna do that, Care." he was saying and then I saw them.

The sexts Santana gave to him.

The worst part was that he was replying to them.

Santana was telling the truth.

"You lied to me." I said, showing him the sexts. "I'm sorry." he apologized as he grabbed the phone out of my hands and into his locker. "I tried to resist Santana. I did. I'm young and girls have this power over me. But, hey, it's all good." Puck said. "It's definitely not good!" I exclaimed. "We kissed on Friday night and you didn't say anything about it." I whispered. "Baby, I'm a man. I have needs." Puck said. "And to think that I was falling in love with you." I muttered so Puck heard me. "Wait, what?" he asked. "Ever since Friday night, I couldn't look Logan in the eye. I was debating whether or not I was going to break up with him with the distance between us. Now, I know where my case lies." I said as I was about to leave, but Puck stopped me. "Care-Bear…" he trailed off. "Goodbye, Noah." I said as I left him alone.

I saw Logan down the hallway and I caught up to him. "I want us to be honest with each other." I said as we were now sitting on the stairs. "On Friday night, I wasn't over in New Hampshire for the weekend. I was babysitting with Quinn. She's your best friend, so I wanted to help out. Trust me when I say this, you are everything that I could ever love." Logan said.

"On Friday night, when I was mad about the distance surrounding us, I babysat Puck's little sister with him." I said and Logan's eyes hardened. "Nothing happened though. You know how I have a connection with that little girl." I said. "Thank you for being honest with me. I thought that I would repay the honor by being honest with you." I added in and he pulled me in for a kiss. "I love you." we said in unison as we walked down the hall together with his arm wrapped around my shoulder and my arms wrapped around his waist.

"We're starting from scratch. Grab a stool." Mr. Schue said. "So we're a stool choir now?" Artie asked. "No, we're not dancing with the stools. No gimmicks. No false theatricality. We're just gonna sit on them and sing." he said as he was handing out the sheet music for True Colors. "Thanks, Mr. Schuester." Rachel said.

 **(Song: True Colors)**

 _You with the sad eyes_

 _Don't be discouraged_

 _Oh I realize_

 _It's hard to take courage_

 _In a world full of people_

 _You can lose sight of it all_

 _And the darkness inside you_

 _Can make you feel so small_

 _But I see your true colors_

 _Shining through_

 _I see your true colors_

 _And that's why I love you_

 _So don't be afraid to let them show_

 _Your true colors_

 _True colors are beautiful_

 _Like a rainbow_

 _Show me a smile then_

 _Don't be unhappy, can't remember_

 _When I last saw you laughing_

 _If this world makes you crazy_

 _And you've taken all you can bear_

 _You call me up_

 _Because you know I'll be there_

 _And I'll see your true colors_

 _Shining through_

 _I see your true colors_

 _I see your true colors_

 _So don't be afraid to let them show_

 _Your true colors_

 _True colors are beautiful_

 _Like a rainbow_

 _Cant remember when I last saw you laughing_

 _If this world makes you crazy_

 _And you've taken all you can bear_

 _You call me up_

 _Because you know I'll be there_

 _And I'll see your true colors_

 _Shining through_

 _I see your true colors_

 _I see your true colors_

 _And that's why I love you_

 _So don't be afraid to let them show_

 _Your true colors_

 _True colors_

 _See your true colors_

 _Shining through_

 _YEAH!_

 _I can see your true colors_

 _And that's why I love you_

 _So don't be afraid_

 _To let them show_

 _Your true colors_

 _True colors_

 _True colors_

 _Are Beautiful like the Rainbow_


	12. Mattress

**REVIEW TIMEE!1**

 **X Blue Eyed Demon X: Thanks :)**

 **Ceruleanrainblues: Thanks :)**

 **Applejax XD: Indeed Puck had screwed it up**

* * *

Kurt had placed a bunch of the McKinley High Thunderclaps onto the piano. Yearbook pictures were coming up and I had to get prepped for my Cheerios photo. "Where's Rachel?" Kurt asked. "She's not here yet." Finn replied. "Perfect. Glee club stands on a delicate precipice. We all felt the cold humiliation of a slushie in the face, but right now, our relative amenity as a club shields us from more severe persecution: swirlies, patriotic wedgies." Kurt began to explain. "What's a patriotic wedgie?" Mercedes asked. "It's where they hoist you up the flagpole by your undies." Finn said. "Strangely, it did make me more American." Artie said as Mercedes chuckled at that.

"Based on my investigation, I am of the opinion that a yearbook photo would only fuel the flames of Glee club terror. I've done a little library research." Kurt continued as he opened up the Thunderclap of 1998. "Peter Geller, Glee club's second tenor of 1998. He can be seen here with both a drawn-on Hitler mustache and rice paddy hat. Shortly after the yearbook came out, Mr. Geller had a nervous breakdown. He's now the homeless man that sleeps in front of the public library." Kurt factored out. "Patches?" Quinn and I asked in unison. "Patches." Kurt said in confirmation. "He barks at my mom." Brittany said.

Kurt opens up the Thunderclap of 2000. "Exhibit B: Tawny Peterson, Glee club class of 2000. Seen here in her yearbook photo with a cartoon knife stuck in her head. In the macabre tab blow of four years would prove eerily pressuend. I speak for all of us when I say not having to pose for a yearbook photo might be a blessing in disguise. I suggest not fighting Figgins ruling." Kurt continued. "Oh, hey guys." I heard Mr. Schue say and Kurt closes the yearbook as he comes near us.

"Looking at old Thunderclaps?" he asked. "It's really unsettling." Artie said. "And totally unfair. Hey, can I borrow one of these?" Mr. Schue asked as he takes a Thunderclap from Kurt's hands and it was one of the Thunderclaps that Kurt had showed to us. "You know what, this year's Thunderclap is going to have a photo with every one of your smiling faces. You have my word on it." Mr. Schue said as he left.

The next day, I was sitting on Logan's lap as I was looking through last year's Thunderclap. "Hey, guys. I got great news." I heard Mr. Schue say. I looked up when he entered the room. "Glee club gets a photo in the Thunderclap." Mr. Schue said. We hesitantly cheered. "It's gonna show the whole school that Glee club is on it's way up. When we win Regionals, those claps are going to be collector's items. All of your classmates are going to be begging for your autographs." Mr. Schue said. "Yep." I said, sarcastically along with everyone. "But, I had a compromise to do it. We only get a quarter page and back. Which means, we have to pick two team captains to appear in the photo. So, tomorrow, we're gonna put it to a vote. Exciting, huh?" Mr. Schue asked as he left.

The next day, we are all in the choir room. "Well, we're all here. I guess we should vote." Mercedes said. "With your permission, I have prepared a few words…" Rachel started as she placed her folder on the music stand. "I nominate Rachel." I said. "Second." Kurt said, agreeing with us. "All right, let's vote up in this peace. I gotta go hit the gym and load up the guns of Puckerman for the Football picture." Puck said as he was handing out pieces of paper.

Mr. Schue goes through our votes. "Looks like everyone voted for Rachel, including Rachel." Mr. Schue said as Rachel beamed up at him. "But we need _two_ captains, guys." Mr. Schue added in. "Why two? We're fine with Rachel representing by herself in the Thunderclap." Quinn said. "We actually prefer it." Kurt said as we all nodded.

The bell rang and when I got up to leave, Quinn came up to me. "Hey, Caroline, I need to talk to you." she said. Logan kissed my head as he left. "What's up, Q?" I asked. "I need you to be by my side when I ask Coach Sylvester for my spot on the Cheerios." Quinn said. "Have you met Coach Sylvester? I don't know if she's gonna let you be on the team anymore ever since what happened." I said. "Looks like we have to do some persuasion." Quinn said. "Fine. I'll do it." I said. "Thank you so much." she said as she hugged me.

Over the next day, Rachel was trying to persuade either Logan or I to join the yearbook with her, but we just told her that we couldn't make it to the photo because of prepping for tests that are coming soon. My brother accepted the offer to become co-captain, but he bailed on her.

Cue to the day after and Rachel had called all of us to meet her in the choir room. "Look, I realize now that you think Glee club is just a joke. Okay? And you're convinced that we can't win and you're contented to sit idly by until Figgins cancels the club. Well, I'm about to represent to you a rare opportunity. The opportunity to become stars." Rachel started. "How?" Quinn asked. "We all have been cast in a local commercial." Rachel said. "Are you serious?" Finn asked. "Yes, Finn. And while all of you have been so concerned about your appearance in this school, I've landed Glee club it's first big break. Simply put making us all celebrities. And no one messes with celebrities or defaces their pictures." Rachel said. "And what's the commercial?" Tina asked. "Hold onto your hats. And get ready to sell...some mattresses." Rachel said. "Yes! I can finally jump on a mattress again." I said, excitedly as everyone was talking about how excited we all are.

We are now at the commercial shoot and we are all getting ready to go in front of the cameras. "I can't believe we're finally breaking into the biz." Tina said. "Guys, I want us to remember this moment. Soon, there will be agents, managers, and movie deals, but now, I want us to remember us being here together as a team." Rachel said. "Whatever. Soon as I get my record deal, I'm not speaking to any of you." Mercedes said, sassily and we both high fived.

The manager, Mr. Cusperberg and his brother, Dennis, came by us. "Okay, guys. We're really excited to have you guys here. We here at Mattress Land aren't just for sleeping and fornicating anymore. We believe that buying an affordable mattress should be fun." he said. "All right, let's go over the script. I think it's pretty brilliant. I wrote it myself. Action!" Dennis said.

"Ah, me." Finn started. "What's wrong?" I asked. "We just lost our jobs...at the factory." Puck said. "We can't even get a good night's sleep." Logan said. "Chipper up! Come on down to Mattress Land! We've got near wholesale prices to fit your style and pocketbook!" Rachel said, but then she stopped. "I'm sorry, Mr. Cusperberg. We're a Glee club, we should perform." Rachel said. "Perform the lines as I wrote them." Dennis said. "Wait a minute, Dennis. What do you have in mind?" Mr. Cusperberg asked.

 **(Song: Jump)**

 _ **New Directions:**_

 _Pa pa pa pa pa pa ra pa pa ra ra (_ _ **Finn:**_ _Ow!)  
_ _Pa pa pa pa pa pa ra pa pa ra ra  
_ _Pa pa pa pa pa pa ra pa pa ra ra  
_ _Pa pa pa pa pa pa ra pa pa ra ra  
_ _Oooh_

 _ **New Directions Girls (New Directions Boys):**_

 _Jump (Oh), Jump (Oh), Jump (Oh), Jump_

 _ **New Directions:**_

 _Pa pa pa pa pa pa ra pa pa ra ra_

 _ **Finn**_

 _I get up, and nothing gets me down_

 _ **Finn with New Directions Boys:**_

 _You got it tough  
_ _I've seen the toughest around_

 _ **Rachel with New Directions Girls:**_

 _And I know, baby just how you feel!_

 _ **Finn and Rachel with New Directions:**_

 _You've got to roll with the punches  
_ _To get to what's real_

 _ **Artie with New Directions Boys (New Directions Girls):**_

 _Oh can't you see me standing here  
_ _I've got my back against the record machine  
_ _I ain't the worst that you've seen (Ain't the worst that you've seen)  
_ _Oh can't you see what I mean? (Oh can't you see what I mean?)_

 _ **Finn with New Directions:**_

 _Might as well jump, Jump!  
_ _Might as well jump  
_ _Go ahead, jump, Jump!  
_ _Go ahead and jump_

 _ **New Directions Girls:**_

 _Aaa-ooh_

 _ **Artie:**_

 _Hey you! (_ _ **New Directions Girls:**_ _Who said that?)  
_ _Baby how you been?_

 _ **Artie with New Directions:**_

 _You say you don't know  
_ _You won't know, until you begin_

 _ **Artie with New Directions Boys (New Directions Girls):**_

 _Oh can't you see me standing here  
_ _I've got my back against the record machine  
_ _I ain't the worst that you've seen (Ain't the worst that you've seen)  
_ _Oh can't you see what I mean? (Oh can't you see what I mean?)_

 _ **Mercedes:**_

 _Yeah! Yeah, yeah, yeah_

 _ **Finn with New Directions:**_

 _Might as well jump. Jump!  
_ _Might as well jump.  
_ _Go ahead, jump. Jump!_

 _ **Finn and Mercedes with New Directions:**_

 _Go ahead and jump_

 _ **Mercedes:**_

 _Yeah! Hey yeah, yeah,  
_ _Yeah, yeah. Yeah, yeah, yeah!_

 _ **New Directions:**_

 _Jump!_

 _Pa pa pa pa pa pa ra pa pa ra ra  
_ _Pa pa pa pa pa pa ra pa pa ra ra (_ _ **Mercedes:**_ _Jump! Yeah!)_

 _ **Finn with New Directions:**_

 _Might as well jump. Jump!  
_ _Might as well jump. Jump!  
_ _Go ahead and jump. Jump! (_ _ **Mercedes:**_ _Hey! Hey! Yeah!)  
_ _Go ahead and jump. Jump!_

 _ **New Directions:**_

 _Pa pa pa pa pa pa ra pa pa ra ra_

 _ **New Directions Girls (New Directions Boys):**_

 _Jump (Oh), Jump (Oh), Jump (Oh), Jump_

 _ **Mercedes:**_

 _Yeah!_

 _ **Mercedes with New Directions:**_

 _JUMP!_

"Come on down to Mattress Land." Mr. Cusperberg said to us. "Come on down to Mattress Land!" we all exclaimed.

I was over at my locker and Quinn nudged me over to Coach Sylvester. "Coach Sylvester, we need to talk." Quinn said as she went up to her and as I followed her. "Oh, I've got nothing to say to you, Prego." Coach Sylvester said. "The Cheerios photo is tomorrow and I want back on that squad." Quinn said. "Oh, is that what you want? Well, I wanted was a co-head cheerleader who wasn't going to hoist her legs behind her ears in the backseat of a first station wagon she could shimmy open, throwing away any chance she had in life." Coach Sylvester said. "But, it might be good for the school. It would show everyone that appearances don't matter and people have to deal with adversity." I said. "We learned that in Glee club." Quinn added in. "Well, that little education provert must've slid out of Will Schuester's mouth, right after the lesson on how to disqualify yourselves from Sectionals." Coach Sylvester said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked. "I saw your little commercial last night. Boy, did you Glee kids step in it." Coach Sylvester said as she left. "Come with me." Quinn said and she lead me into the bathroom. She got me into a stall and when she opened her backpack up, it was her Cheerios uniform. "I'm gonna prove to Coach Sylvester that this still fits me." she said and I left the stall so she could change.

After she did that, we walked to Coach Sylvester's office and through the window, we saw her writing in her journal. We walked into the office. "Ms. Sylvester." Quinn said and she looked up at Quinn. "It's like looking at a porno star in a nun's habit." she said as she took off her glasses. "I wanted to show you that it still fits. My baby bump isn't that bad. It just looks like I had a really big lunch." Quinn said. "Take it off. You need to get it through your pregnant head, there is no way that you are getting in that photo or back on the Cheerios. End of story." Coach Sylvester said.

"You hypocrite." I muttered. "Excuse me." Coach Sylvester said to me. "You heard me loud and clear. I heard that you got Glee club's amateur status revoked because of a mattress and here's you, constantly showering the Cheerios with swag. We have gotten free shoes, complimentary tanning, haircuts, season tickets to Cedar Point - which we sold on eBay for a profit. It seems to me that Figgins found out, you would get banned from competition." I stated. "Fine. Quinn, you're back on the Cheerios. I'll put you on dry cleaning duty and shove you in the back to hide your shame." Coach Sylvester said.

"We're not finished. Glee club gets a full-page photo." I said. "That's not up to me." Coach Sylvester said. "You had given up one of the Cheerios' six pages. You are handing that to the Glee club, free of charge." Quinn said. "You know, Q, I forgot how ruthless you are. And Care-Bear, I forgot how much fire is in you. You two are like young Sue Sylvesters. Now get out of my office. Make sure you can squeeze through the door without all that water breaking on my new carpet." she said, directing the last sentence to Quinn.

We were about to leave and then Quinn stopped to turn and face her. "You know what? I don't think I want to be a Cheerio afterall. I don't wanna be on a team where I appear to belong, I'd rather be with a club that's proud to have me, like Glee club." Quinn said as we walked out of her office. "Good for you, Quinn." I said as I wrapped my arm around her shoulder.

"But we don't wanna go to Sectionals without you." Artie said. "It's without me or not at all." Mr. Schue said. "Look, I was the one who slept in the mattress, that means I accepted them. Not you, which means _I'm_ disqualified from competition, not you guys." Mr. Schue said. "He's taking the bullet for us." Puck said out loud. "We've worked too hard for you guys to not get your shot." Mr. Schue said. "We can't do this without you, Mr. Schue. Hell, we can't do it with you." Finn said. "That's not true. You guys are good. You're really good. You did _Jump_ without me in the commercial, right?" Mr. Schue stated.

Well, he does have a point.

"Look, the best teachers don't give you the answers. They just point the way and let you make your own choices, your own mistakes, that way you can get all the glory and you deserve it. If you can't win without me there, then, I haven't done my job." Mr. Schue said. "We're really sorry, Mr. Schue." Rachel said. "I know. I want you guys to get gussied up and take that Glee club photo with pride. I wanna see a smile on every one of your faces." Mr. Schue said.

We went to take that yearbook photo and even though we fully know that the picture is going to be vandalised by Karofsky and his goon squad, we are proud of who we are and there is no way that anybody is going to take that away.


	13. Sectionals

**3RD POV:**

"Hey, she's onto it." Mercedes said through the phone. They just got done talking to Rachel, who seemed a little suspicious with the thing going on between Logan and Quinn after he rushed to her aid with Finn. "I know. It's really freaking me out." Tina said through the phone as she came up to Mercedes. Then, Tina's phone buzzed. "Hold on. Artie's buzzing in. I'm going Party Line." Tina said as she accepted Artie's call.

"This is serious. If she finds out, she's going to tell Finn and Caroline. She's a total trout mouth." Artie said through the phone. "Kurt's calling in." Tina said as she hands Kurt her phone, who came up to her. "I say we lock Rachel up until after Sectionals. I volunteer my basement." Kurt said. "We can't. We need her to sing." Mercedes said. "Damn her talent." Kurt hissed as Tina put her phone on speaker. Santana and Brittany called in and they were walking down the hallways together.

"We just heard. Who told?" Santana asked. "We assumed it was you." Artie said. "Why would I do that?" Santana asked. "To get back at Puck with his attraction to Caroline." Kurt replied. "Even though she's too naive, she's still my best friend and she doesn't deserve a scumbag like Logan. And besides, Puck and I were having sex. Sex is not dating." Santana said. "If it were, Santana and I would be dating." Brittany said and Santana gave her a look from right beside her.

"Look, I don't want to rock the boat, since Quinn got pregnant, I'm the top dog around here." Santana said. Mercedes spotted Rachel. "Hold up, Rachel's walking by." Mercedes said as she got off the phone. "Hey, hot mama." Mercedes said, to only receive a weirded out expression from Rachel. "She's gone. Look, I know I screwed up by telling all you guys about Quinn and Logan and I feel really terrible about it. But we can't let Rachel figure this out. If she tells Finn and Caroline, Finn will flip and Caroline will be betrayed by not only her boyfriend, but her best friend as well." Mercedes said. "And we really have no chance at Sectionals." Kurt said as they all now hung up.

* * *

 **CAROLINE'S POV:**

I walked in and I saw Logan and Caroline talking. "Hey, what're you guys talking about?" I asked. "Nothing. Nothing at all, babe." Logan said as he wrapped an arm around my shoulder. "Hey, guys. Let's gather around." Mr. Schue said as he walked in with Miss Pillsbury, the guidance counsellor as we all sat down. "Well, I have found my replacement. Give it up for Miss Pillsbury." Mr. Schue said and we all clapped.

"She's the one they made me talk to after they found a bird in my locker." Brittany said. "So, do you know anything about music?" Santana asked. "What's important is that she cares about you guys as much as I do. Now, I don't know what the future holds for me and for us, but I know Saturday, you're going to make me proud. You guys are going to be great. So, goodbye for now." Mr. Schue explained but as soon as he was about to leave, Mercedes spoke up.

"Wait, what about our setlist?" she asked. "I can't help you with that. You've got to figure that out for yourselves." Mr. Schue said as he left. "Well, we have to do Proud Mary in wheelchairs." Artie spoke up. "And Don't Stop Believin'." Finn said. "What about the ballad?" I asked. "I would be thrilled to contribute a ballad from my repertoire." Rachel said as she stood up. Mercedes stood up, having enough of Rachel.

"You know what, Miss Bossy Pants, that's enough. I've worked just as hard as you and I'm just as good as you, and you always end up stealing the spotlight." she said as she walked up to her. "Mercedes, do you think you're a strong balladeer as I am?" Rachel asked. I just rolled my eyes at Rachel's diva-like attitude. Miss Pillsbury spoke up. "Rachel, why don't you let Mercedes give it a try." she said.

 **(Song: And I'm Telling You)**

 _And I am telling you, I'm not going  
_ _You're the best man I'll ever know  
_ _There's no way I can ever go  
_ _No, no, there's no way_

 _No, no, no, no way  
_ _I'm living without you  
_ _I'm not living without you  
_ _I don't wanna be free_

 _I'm staying, I'm staying  
_ _And you, and you  
_ _You're gonna love me  
_ _Ooh, you're gonna love me_

 _And I am telling you, I'm not going  
_ _Even though the rough times are showing  
_ _There's just no way, there's no way  
_ _We're part of the same place_

 _We're part of the same time  
_ _We both share the same blood  
_ _We both have the same mind  
_ _And time and time we've had so much to share_

 _No, no, no, no, no, no way  
_ _I'm not waking up tomorrow morning  
_ _And finding that there's nobody there  
_ _Darling, there's no way_

 _No, no, no, no way  
_ _I'm living without you  
_ _I'm not living without you  
_ _You see, there's no way_

 _There's no way  
_ _Tear down the mountains  
_ _Yell, scream and shout  
_ _You can say what you want_

 _I'm not walking out  
_ _Stop all the rivers  
_ _Push, strike and kill  
_ _I'm not gonna leave you_

 _There's no way I will  
_ _And I am telling you I'm not going  
_ _You're the best man I'll ever know  
_ _There's no way I can ever, ever go_

 _No, no, no, no way  
_ _No, no, no, no way_

 _I'm living without you  
_ _I'm not living without you  
_ _Not living without you  
_ _I don't wanna be free_

 _I'm staying, I'm staying  
_ _And you, and you, and you  
_ _You're gonna love me  
_ _Ohh, hey, you're gonna love me  
_ _Yes, you are, ooh, ooh, love me  
_ _Yeah, love me, love me, love me, love  
_ _You're gonna love me_

We all stood up and applauded. "Thoughts?" Mercedes asked as Rachel came up to her. "It's clear that everyone adores you. And although it wouldn't be my first choice, I can't wait for you to sing that song at Sectionals. You're amazing, Mercedes, and you deserve it." Rachel said, sincerely, as she hugged her. Then the bell rang.

Later that day, I was walking down the hall, hand-in-hand with Logan and then I spotted Finn and he looked furious as he gave Logan the stare of death. If looks could kill, Logan would be six feet under. "You." Finn growled as he lunged at him. I squeaked as I got out of the way and into someone's chest. It was Puck. "They're heading towards the Choir Room. Come on!" Puck exclaimed as he grabbed my hand and we ran to the Choir room. We walked in and Finn was punching the crap out of Logan.

"Finn, what the hell are you doing?" I asked as Puck was holding me back. I looked over at Quinn and she was crying. Mr. Schue came in with Miss Pillsbury. Mr. Schue pulled Finn off of Logan with Matt and Mike holding Finn back. "Tell the truth!" Finn yelled. "Punk just attacked me in the halls." Logan growled. "Don't play dumb. You're too friggin' dumb to play dumb!" Finn growled. "Who told you this, Finn?" Quinn asked with tears streaming down her face.

"Tell him what?" I asked, getting irritated. "Obviously, it was Rachel." Kurt said. "What? I didn't do anything." Rachel said, defending herself. "Yeah, it was Rachel. But I wanna hear it from you. I wanna hear it from the both of you." Finn said. "Finn, just calm down." Mr. Schue said. "No, they're both lying to me!" Finn cried out. "Can someone please explain to me what the hell is going on?" I asked. Finn looked over at me then back at Logan.

"She doesn't know? How could you do this to her? She's your best friend, your girlfriend, my little sister." Finn growled, directing the first statement to Quinn and the second statement to Logan. As he lunged over at Logan again, but was held back by Mr. Schue. "Is it true? Just tell me, is it true?" Finn asked and Quinn said the words that shook me to my core.

"Yes. Logan's the father." Quinn cried out.

My mind is blank.

My heart had just been shattered.

Everyone warned me about him. I fucking defended him! And this is what I get back in return? All these lies and manipulation?

"A-And everybody knew?" I asked, choking through my tears. There were no responses, which made it even worse. "All that stuff in the hot tub...you just made that up?" Finn asked. "You were stupid enough to buy it." Logan said and that's when the tears started to stream down. Finn was about to go attack Logan, but was held back by Mr. Schue. "He's not worth it." I whispered to Finn, glaring at Logan. "I am so sorry." Quinn cried out. "Screw this." Finn said, getting out of Mr. Schue's hold. "I'm done with you. I'm done with all of you!" Finn roared out as he stormed out, but not before kicking over a chair.

That's when all eyes were on me.

"After everything we've been through? This is what I get?" I asked Quinn. "Caroline, please. I don't want to lose my best friend." Quinn said. I scoffed. "You know what, you are so lucky that you are pregnant now, because if you weren't, I would've beat the living shit out of you." I growled. "Care, baby, please." Logan said, coming up to me, but I just keep hitting him, repeatedly, until Puck had to pull me off of him. I just pushed him off of me. "I thought we were a team!" I cried out. "Last time I heard, teammates don't keep secrets from each other.' I said as I stormed out.

I had went outside and I sat down on a bench, crying. Finn walked over to me. "Let's just go home. It's already a crap day as it is." Finn said as I stood up and we wrapped an arm around me as we left school.

I was near the buses when I got to the school the following day. I saw the bus for the Glee club and I head towards that. "Caroline, it's great to have you here." Mr. Schue said. "I'm doing this for the sake of the team, Mr. Schue." I said. "Still heard anything from Finn?" Miss Pillsbury asked and I just shook my head. "Sorry, but no." I said. Mr. Schue puts a hand on my shoulder. "It's fine. Just get on the bus." Mr. Schue said and I got on the bus.

"You made it!" Mercedes squealed as we hugged. "I don't want my crap day from yesterday affecting Sectionals." I said as I sat down with her and Kurt. I refuse to look at both Quinn and Logan. "Look, I really wanted to tell you, I do, but I was afraid you'll react this way." Mercedes said. "It's fine. You didn't want to ruin our chances at Sectionals. I understand." I said as the bus was driving down to Sectionals.

We were all at the lobby and Miss Pillsbury was signing us in. "Okay, so, smooth sailing so far. We're all signed in and according to the program, you draw performance slot number 3." Miss Pillsbury said. "We're going last? Isn't that bad?" Tina asked. "Hardly. This is good news." Rachel said as she stood up. "My extensive auditioning for community theater has taught me that we either want to go first or last. If we're first, then everyone has to measure up to us and if we're last, then we're freshest in the judges' minds." Rachel said. "And did you get any of those parts?" Kurt asked, spitefully, and that caused Rachel's smile to falter a bit.

I know that everyone is giving Rachel crap about telling Finn about Logan and Quinn, but all she did was tell the truth.

"I'm with Rachel on this. The glass is definitely half-full with some very good things right now." Miss Pillsbury said, confidently. "Yeah, Miss Pillsbury's right. I mean, we're here now, right? No reason not to go in with some positive mojo." Mercedes said. We were now called in for Sectionals and I sat down between Artie and Mercedes and the Jane Addams girls are going up.

And they were singing Mercedes's song!

I just put a comforting hand on Mercedes's shoulder as she looked on with disbelief. "It's a really popular song." Rachel told Mercedes. "I don't think that's making her feel better." I said to her.

Next, they were doing Proud Mary in fucking wheelchairs!

I looked over at Artie and he was glaring at the girls on stage. I swear, we better still have Don't Stop Believin'.

We were all now backstage and we were all freaking out. Miss Pillsbury decided to call Mr. Schue about this. After Miss Pillsbury talked to Mr. Schue and confronted Miss Hitchens and the teacher from Haverbrook, we sat back down in the seats in the auditorium.

Haverbrook was performing Don't Stop Believin'.

You don't know how pissed off I am.

Rachel thought the same way when she stood up. "Meeting in the Green Room in five minutes." Rachel said as she left the auditorium and we followed her. Now, the Glee club were all staring at Brittany and Santana as they confessed that they leaked the setlist.

"You leaked the setlist. You don't wanna be here. You're just Sue Sylvester's moles." Kurt said to them. "I know for a fact that's true." Quinn started. "Coach Sylvester asked us to spy for her." I finished. "Look, we still may be Cheerios, but neither of us gave Sue the setlist." Santana said. "Well, I did. But I didn't know what she's gonna do with it." Brittany said. I just put a hand on Brittany's shoulder. "Brit, don't worry about it." I muttered to her.

"Okay, look, believe what you want, but no one's forcing me to be here. If you ever tell anyone this, I'll deny it, but I like being in Glee club. It's the best part of my day, okay. I wasn't gonna go and mess it up." Santana said. "I believe you." I said to her.

"Okay, guys, look. There's no point in this argument anymore. We have to go on in an hour." Rachel said. "And we have no songs." Tina retorted back. "Perhaps, I could improvise some of my deaf poetry jams." Artie said. "No, look, we're gonna do this the right way. Let's start with the ballad. Mercedes, do you have anything else in your repertoire?" Rachel asked. "Yeah, but it's not as good as anything you're going to sing." Mercedes said. "No, we agreed." Rachel said.

"No, we agreed that I would sing "And I'm Telling You", and then it happened. Look, Rachel, the truth is you're the best singer that we've got." Mercedes said. "As much as it hurts to admit it, she's right. Rachel's our star. If anyone's gonna go belt it on the fly, it should be her." Kurt said. "Well, I do have something I've been working on since I was four." Rachel said. "So, we have our ballad…" Quinn started. "No, we have two solos." Rachel said as she looked over to me.

"You have been working so hard ever since Glee club started. I know that yesterday has been total shit for you, but you deserve to have a solo." Rachel said. "I mean, past the angry breakup songs, I do have a little something in mind." I said. "We can also close with Somebody To Love. It was a crowd pleaser at Invitationals." I added in. "Yeah, that and a can of soup will guarantee us third place. We still need another song that we can all sing together." Puck said, standing next to me. Then, Finn walked in.

"Finn." I breathed out. "I have one. I found the sheet music online. I used the Cheerios' copier to make copies and then I trashed the thing." Finn said as we were all getting copies of the sheet music. "Mike, Matt, Brittany, Santana, you're our best dancers. Figure something out, and we will all follow your lead." Finn said. "It's going to be choppy." Mike said. "Good. We're best when we'll lose. Look, all we have going for ourselves is if we believe in ourselves and what we're singing about. If we could show the judges that, we might have a shot at this thing." Finn said. "It's good to have you back, Finn." Rachel said.

"Mind if I can take my spot back?" Finn asked JBI. "Cool. I was just here so I could get into either Rachel's or Caroline's pants." he said. Puck growled as he was advancing towards JBI, but I held him back. "Cool, dude?" Logan asked as he went up to Finn and has his hand out for a handshake. "No." Finn replied. "Finn…" Quinn trailed off, but he ignored her as he went over to Rachel. I was going through the songs I have in mind and I found the perfect one.

 **(Song: Don't Rain On My Parade)**

 _Don't tell me not to live,  
Just sit and putter,  
Life's candy and the sun's  
A ball of butter._

 _Don't bring around a cloud to rain on my parade!_

 _Don't tell me not to fly  
I've simply got to.  
If someone takes a spill,  
It's me and not you._

 _Who told you you're allowed to rain on my parade!_

 _I'll march my band out,  
I'll beat my drum,  
And if I'm fanned out,  
Your turn at bat, sir.  
At least I didn't fake it.  
Hat, sir,  
I guess I didn't make it!_

 _But whether I'm the rose of sheer perfection,  
A freckle on the nose of life's complexion,  
The cinder or the shiny apple of his eye,_

 _I gotta fly once,  
I gotta try once,  
Only die once, right, sir?  
Ooh, life is juicy,  
Juicy, and you see  
I gotta have my bite, sir!_

 _Get ready for me, love,  
'Cause I'm a comer,  
I simply gotta march,  
My heart's a drummer._

 _Don't bring around a cloud to rain on my parade!_

 _I'm gonna live and live now,  
Get what I want, I know how,  
One roll for the whole shebang,  
One throw, that bell will go clang,_

 _Eye on the target and wham  
One shot, one gun shot, and bam  
Hey, Mister Arnstein, here I am!_

 _I'll march my band out,  
I'll beat my drum,  
And if I'm fanned out,  
Your turn at bat, sir,  
At least I didn't fake it.  
Hat, sir,  
I guess I didn't make it._

 _Get ready for me, love,  
'Cause I'm a comer,  
I simply gotta march,  
My heart's a drummer._

 _Nobody, no, no, nobody is gonna rain on my parade!_

The crowd cheered. This is good. Then, the group number was up.

 **(Song: You Can't Always Get What You Want)**

 _ **Mercedes and Rachel with New Directions:**_

 _You can't always get what you want  
You can't always get what you want  
You can't always get what you want  
But if you try sometimes, you'll find_

 _ **New Directions:**_

 _You get what you need  
You get what you need_

 _ **Finn:**_

 _I saw her today at the reception  
A glass of wine in her hand  
Oh, I knew she was gonna meet her connection  
At her feet was a footloose man  
No, you can't_

 _ **Rachel with New Directions:**_

 _You can't always get what you want (_ _ **Finn:**_ _Oh, no, no, you can't)  
You can't always get what you want (_ _ **Finn:**_ _What you want)  
You can't always get what you want (_ _ **Finn:**_ _You can't always get what you want)  
But if you try sometimes_

 _ **Finn and Rachel with New Directions:**_

 _Well, you just might find_

 _ **New Directions:**_

 _You get what you need (_ _ **Mercedes:**_ _Hey, yeaah!)  
You get what you need (_ _ **Finn:**_ _Oh, baby)_

 _ **Rachel and Caroline (and Finn):**_

 _And I went down to the demonstration  
To get my fair share of abuse  
(Singing, we're)  
Gonna vent our frustration  
(If we don't we're gonna blow)  
A 50-amp fuse (_ _ **Finn:**_ _a 50-amp fuse)  
(Sing it to me, now)_

 _ **Mercedes with New Directions:**_

 _You can't always get what you want (_ _ **Finn and Rachel:**_ _No, no, you can't)  
You can't always get what you want (_ _ **Finn and Rachel:**_ _No, oh!)  
You can't always get what you want (_ _ **Rachel:**_ _Can't always get what you want)  
But if you try sometimes, (_ _ **Finn:**_ _Try sometimes, uh) well, you just might find_

 _ **New Directions:**_

 _You get what you need (_ _ **Mercedes with Finn:**_ _Ohhh, yeah)_

 _ **Rachel:**_

 _You get what you need! (_ _ **New Directions:**_ _Huh, oh, oh, oh, oh)_

 _ **Mercedes with Finn:**_

 _Huh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

 _ **Rachel:**_

 _Huh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

 _ **Finn:**_

 _Yeah! (_ _ **Mercedes:**_ _Oooh!)_

 _ **New Directions:**_

 _You can't always get what you want (_ _ **Finn and Rachel:**_ _You can't always get what you want)  
You can't always get what you want (_ _ **Artie:**_ _Oohh)  
You can't always get what you want (_ _ **Finn:**_ _Can't always get what you want)_

 _ **Rachel with New Directions:**_

 _But if you try sometimes, well, you just might find  
You get what you need_

 _ **New Directions**_

 _You can't always get what you want (_ _ **Mercedes:**_ _Oh, Yeah, Yeah!) (_ _ **Artie:**_ _No, no, no, no)_

 _ **Mercedes with New Directions:**_

 _You can't always get what you want (_ _ **Mercedes:**_ _No, no, no, no)_

 _ **New Directions:**_

 _You can't always get what you want (_ _ **Rachel:**_ _Ooh) (_ _ **Artie:**_ _Oh, oh, oh, oh)_

 _ **Rachel with New Directions:**_

 _But if you try sometimes, well,_

 _ **Finn and Rachel with New Directions:**_

 _You just might find  
You get what you need (_ _ **Mercedes:**_ _Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)_

 _ **Rachel:**_

 _You can't always get what you want (_ _ **Artie:**_ _Ooh, ooh)_

 _ **New Directions:**_

 _Get what you need_

 _ **Mercedes and Rachel with New Directions:**_

 _Oh yeah what you need! (_ _ **Mercedes:**_ _Yeah!)_

 _ **Artie:**_

 _What you need!_

 _ **New Directions:**_

 _Get_

 _ **Artie and Rachel with New Directions:**_

 _What you (_ _ **and Mercedes:**_ _need!)_

The crowd cheered again. Then, the group had left the stage, leaving me up there.

 **(Song: Take It All by Ruelle)**

 _Through hell's gates  
The ground shakes  
And valor wakes  
And so it begins_

 _Vengeance waits  
Fury reigns  
With all at stake  
And so it begins_

 _So it begins_

 _Where worlds collide  
Blood divides  
When darkness falls  
Fate calls_

 _This winter breath  
Taste of death  
Where iron meets flesh  
We'll take it all_

 _We'll take it all..._

 _So it begins_

The crowd cheered for the final time and I had a smile on my face at their reaction.

Next thing I knew is I was with the New Directions and Artie was hearing in on what the judges were saying. "It doesn't sound good, guys." Artie said as he wheeled towards us. Then, Miss Hitchens, the head of the Glee Club at Jane Addams came up to us. "Hey. I just wanted to say how great you all were and I thought you were amazing." she said. "We have nothing to say to you." Rachel snapped at her. "Because we cheated, I know. I feel terrible about it, but I'm going to tell the judges right now that we don't deserve to win." she said but as soon as she was about to go in, the judges came out.

"And your email addresses…" Rod Remington started. "You guys were so much fun to watch. You should be very proud." Candace Dystra said. "Get me the hell out of here." Donna Landries said as she pushed Candace along. "Excuse me, I have something I have to tell you." Miss Hitchens said, stopping Rod. "I'm sorry. We've made our decision." he said as he left.

It's now or never at the moment right now.

"Well, we have something to show you, Mr. Schue." Finn started. "First…" I said, trailing off, then we stepped off to the side to reveal Artie holding the Sectionals 1st place trophy. "I am so proud of you guys." Mr. Schue said as Rachel pushed Artie to give him the trophy. "You won fair and square, the result was unanimous, and the judges didn't know all the shenanigans going on behind the scenes. So, congratulations, you've earned this." Mr. Schue said as we all clapped for ourselves. "But, now, we have Regionals to worry about. And you can bet that Vocal Adrenaline is hard at work, so we should be too." Mr. Schue said. "So, let's get started." Mr. Schue said, but Puck stopped him.

"Wait, Mr. Schue. There's one more thing." Puck said. "Since you weren't able to be there to see us perform, we put together a special number just for you." I said as Finn sat Mr. Schue down and the music started.

 **(Song: My Life Would Suck Without You)**

 _ **Rachel:**_

 _Guess this means you're sorry  
You're standing at my door  
Guess this means you take back  
All you said before_

 _ **Caroline:**_

 _Like how much you wanted, anyone but me  
Said you'd never come back  
But here you are again_

 _ **Rachel with New Directions (New Directions):**_

 _'Cause we belong together now, yeah  
Forever united here somehow, yeah  
You got a piece of me and honestly  
My life (My life) would suck (Would suck) without you_

 _ **Rachel:**_

 _Maybe I was stupid for telling you goodbye  
Maybe I was wrong for tryin' to pick a fight_

 _ **Rachel with Finn:**_

 _I know that I've got issues  
But you're pretty messed up too  
Either way, I found out I'm nothing without you_

 _ **Rachel with New Directions (New Directions):**_

 _'Cause we belong together now, yeah  
Forever united here somehow, yeah  
You got a piece of me and honestly  
My life (My life) would suck (Would suck) without you_

 _ **Tina:**_

 _Being with you  
Is so dysfunctional  
I really shouldn't miss you_

 _ **Tina (and Rachel):**_

 _But (I can't let you go, oh yeah)_

 _ **Tina with New Directions:**_

 _La la la la la la  
La la la la la  
La la la la la la  
La la la la la_

 _ **Rachel with New Directions (Caroline and Rachel):**_

 _'Cause we belong together now, yeah (Now Yeah)  
Forever united here somehow, yeah  
You got a piece of me and honestly  
My life (My life) would suck (Would suck) without you (Without you... Yeah...)  
'Cause we belong together now, yeah (Together now)  
Forever united here (Somehow), yeah  
You got a piece of me and honestly  
My life (My life) would suck (Would suck) without you (You)_


End file.
